Tales of a shinigami
by Eratia
Summary: Una historia más de un alma más. Basada en el universo de bleachsp.
1. Chapter 1

El Infierno del Paraíso

El Infierno del Paraíso.

El joven moreno con gafas huía despavorido por una amplia avenida. Era de complexión delgada y no demasiado alto. Sus ojos marrones mostraban claramente el pavor en una cara que tendía a ser bastante inexpresiva. La cadena que colgaba de su pecho resonaba a cada paso que daba en su carrera. Un gruñido le indicó que aquello que le estaba persiguiendo aún estaba detrás suya.

¿Por que le pasaba eso? Primero el accidente que le había costado la vida. Porque había muerto. Su cuerpo había sido atravesado por un hierro y se vio a varios metros, con esa ridícula cadena colgándole del pecho. Y después ese monstruo parecido a un simio con una máscara que le perseguía. No tenía ni idea de que rayos era, pero todo su ser le gritaba que huyera.

Otro rugido le hizo correr aún más deprisa. A pesar de lo torpemente que andaba el bicho ese, se movía demasiado deprisa para su gusto.

-No corras, pequeño aperitivo.- Un gruñido acompañó estas palabras del simio.

La voz susurrante del monstruo le hizo correr mucho mas deprisa, espantado por el miedo. ¿Es que esa cosa es inteligente?

Cuando giró una esquina se encontró con una de las personas con la pinta más rara que había visto en su vida. Era rubia y encima con ojos azules. Iba vestida de negro, con una especie de ¿hakama? Si, el traje tradicional de Japón. También llevaba una katana y estaba mirando a un móvil. Debía ser un cosplay o algo por el estilo que se había escapado de una convención de manga. Lo más curioso es que alzó la vista y le vio. Si, vio a un muerto. Daba igual, tenía que avisarla.

-¡Corre! ¡Rápido! ¡Por ahí viene un monstruo!

La mujer volvió a mirar el móvil y se lo guardó. Tras esto sacó la katana de su funda.

-¿Pero que haces? ¡Corre, por amor de Dios!

-Tranquilo, chaval, está todo controlado.

-¡¡Pero que...!!

Tenía la vista fija en el lugar en que estaba la mujer. No la había movido ni un segundo. Pero ella ya no estaba.

Instintivamente se giró y vio a la mujer unos metros por detrás de el. Y un poco más lejos estaba el simio ese.

-Oh Señor, Máscara de Carne y Hueso, toda creación, batir de alas, aquellos que llevan el nombre de hombre, verdad y temperamento. A través de este muro sin destino de sueños desatados pero con la leve ira de tus garras. Hadou 33 – Soukatsui.-Varios rayos de fuego de color azul surgieron de la mano de la mujer al terminar la recitación y golpearon al ser con tanta fuerza que salió despedido por los aires.

-Pe...pe...pe...pe...¡¿pero tú te has escapado de la casa de Goku o que?!

La mujer no hizo caso al comentario del chico que estaba tirado en el suelo por la impresión. Se acercó al monstruo, que chillaba y se retorcía de dolor y le clavó la espada en la máscara. La mantuvo así unos segundos, hasta que la cosa esa empezó a deshacerse en el aire.

Acto seguido, la mujer se puso la espada en el hombro y se le acercó con paso tranquilo.

-¡¿Pero tu que demonios eres?!

La mujer le lanzó una mirada irónica, que acompañó de un sonrisita.

-Soy una Shinigami.

-¿Lo que?

-En España creo que nos conocéis como "la Parca".- No hizo caso al súbito movimiento hacia atrás del chaval.- Podría decirse que me encargo de llevar las almas a lo que vosotros llamáis Paraíso.

-¿Y que rayos era eso que me perseguía?

-Un Hollow.

-¿Mande?

-Un espíritu devora-almas.

El chico tragó saliva, más blanco que una hoja de papel. Esto empezaba a parecer una serie mala de las que ponían a las dos de la madrugada. Y lo fastidiado es que era lo que le estaba sucediendo a él de verdad.

-Vamos a proceder con el entierro del alma...- Movió la katana e hizo un movimiento a unos palmos de la cabeza del joven con la hoja del arma. El chico, temiendo por su cabeza echo a correr, aunque la shinigami lo derribó de un simple golpe en la espalda.

-¡Estate quieto, atontao! ¿O es que quieres convertirte en un bicho como el de antes?

-¡¡Que?!

- Esa cadena que tienes es lo que te queda de humano. Si la pierdes puedes terminar transformado en un monstruo como aquel, o convertirte en su aperitivo. La única forma de evitarlo es que un shinigami como yo te envíe a la Sociedad de Almas antes de que ocurra eso. ¡Y ahora que te tengo a mano no pienso dejarte escapar!

Le colocó el pomo de la katana en la frente y el joven sintió una energía que le recorría el cuerpo.

-Cuídate chaval.

La mujer miró al cielo de la ciudad mientras los últimos restos de energía de su "Entierro del Alma" desaparecían.

-Jodio retaco. Mira que preocuparse de avisarme.

--

El chico cayó al suelo violentamente, haciéndose bastante daño. Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos vio que estaba vestido con un kimono blanco y que la dichosa cadena ya no estaba.

-¿Y ahora que se supone que tengo que hacer?

Se medio incorporó, pero en ese momento una puerta corredera se abrió y un brazo lo metió para dentro de un tirón.

-¿Tu estas loco?- Una mujer lo estaba sacudiendo. Aparentaba unos cuarenta y su pelo marrón empezaba a tener algunas canas.- ¿Como se te ocurre salir a la calle a esta hora?

-Yo acabo de llegar...- Respondió el chico, que ya no sabía si estaba en el Paraíso o en un manicomio.

Una niña le puso la mano en el hombro a la mujer. Era muy pálida y tenía una carita bastante triste. Tenía unos ojos verdes enormes, enmarcados por una melena de pelo negro. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no emitió ningún sonido.

Como obedeciendo a una señal, la mujer soltó al chico, que intentó recuperar los papeles. En el último día le habían matado, perseguido, pateado y sacudido como a una maraca. Sin duda, el pack completo de desgracias.

-¿Donde me he metido esta vez?

La mujer suspiró y negó con aire de tristeza.

-En el Distrito 77 del Rukongai Oeste, una de las áreas mas salvajes de la Sociedad de Almas. ¿Sabes como te llamas?

-Esto... si. Soy... No pudo continuar, ya que la mano de la mujer le tapó la boca. Miró a los lados, nerviosa, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que nadie los estaba escuchando.

-No lo digas nunca. Y no lo olvides jamás. Es lo único que te puede mantener humano en este terrible lugar.

La niña se acercó al chaval y le cogió de la manga, tirando de ella. En un acto reflejo, el chico la cogió y le dio un abrazo, al que la niña respondió con ganas, como si ese no fuera un gesto que le hicieran muy a menudo.

-¿Y entonces como he de llamarme si no puedo usar mi nombre?

-Tengo un nombre perfecto para ti.- Dijo la mujer mientras contemplaba con una sonrisa a la niña muda.- Shitotsu Akio, como la persona que nos salvó de la muerte.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: ¿Sobrevivir o vivir

¿Sobrevivir o vivir?

Una piedra golpeaba con fuerza, intentando quebrar una nuez. Cuando Akio logró romper la cáscara, cogió el fruto y lo guardó en una bolsa junto a algunas frutas más.

-Fiu.- Akio suspiró de cansancio- Creo que era el último.- Se estiró un poco y recogió el cántaro que había llenado con agua. Los espíritus no tenían ningún tipo de necesidad física, siendo muy escasos los que necesitaban comer. Por desgracia, el era uno de esos que sí que necesitaba comer.

Por suerte para el, el bosque en que solía buscar comida se consideraba como maldito/diabólico por los tipos que solían vivir en su distrito (que, en el 99 eran más brutos que un arado, pero a la vez, eran mucho más supersticiosos de lo que les convenía). Era un bosque frondoso, tranquilo por la ausencia de personas.

Paradójicamente, el bosque "maldito" era el único lugar en que una persona se podía relajar en la zona. La ciudad (obviamente no maldita) era un mar de sangre. Por cualquier mínimo motivo y sin ellos también, las calles eran regadas de sangre. La muerte era allí una cosa común y la única defensa que existía ante eso era la indiferencia o el dolor de no poder mover un dedo para poder salvar a alguien mientras tú te escondías como podías rezando porque no te vieran.

Cuando el joven llegó a las casas, empezó a andar con cuidado, intentando no llamar la atención y preparado para salir a escape si presentía el mas mínimo movimiento de amenaza hacia el. La gente aprendía pronto que no se recibía más de una oportunidad en ese cruel lugar para sobrevivir. Y encima, que no era posible huir de el. Esos idiotas sostenían que era su destino permanecer allí y más de una vez habían matado a aquellos que, ya fuera por miedo o por esperanza de mejorar su vida, habían intentado marcharse de aquel sangriento distrito.

Un crujido le puso alerta, haciendo que se fijase de reojo en dos hombres que le seguían. Desde luego, la suerte sigue sin ser lo mío, pensó. Los dos hombres que le seguían eran mucho mas corpulentos que el y lo mas probable es que mucho mas fuertes. En aquel distrito eso indicaba que la muerte se le acercaba con demasiada premura para el gusto de cualquier persona medianamente normal.

Aceleró el paso ligeramente mientras continuaba su camino, fingiendo una tranquilidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Tal y como había visto en otras ocasiones, las personas que iban por las calles empezaron a esconderse. Sabían perfectamente lo que iba a ocurrir y no tenían ganas de mezclarse en uno de los casi infinitos conflictos de aquella zona.

Cuando unos instantes después la calle estaba totalmente vacía, los dos hombres sonrieron acercándose a el mientras enarbolaban los garrotes que llevaban.

-Tú. ¿Vives en la casa de la niña maldita?- Le interpeló el que tenía menos pinta de bruto.

-¿La niña maldita?- Akio les miró, consciente de que se jugaba la vida en esos instantes.

-La niña muda.- Intervino el otro hombre, mostrando una sonrisa cruel.

-¿Isime? Si, ¿por que?- Obviamente sabían de que hablaban, así que mentir era una tontería. Seguramente solo haría que atacasen antes.

-No queremos a gente que viva con un demonio como ella.- El otro aprovechó para meter baza.- De hecho, no te queremos a ti aquí.

Aunque lo estaba deseando, Akio no retrocedió un paso. Esos tipos eran como bestias. Atacaban en cuanto notaban el más mínimo temor. De todas formas, le llamó muchísimo la atención que consideraran a Isime como un demonio. No le cuadraba que aquella niña muda, triste y cariñosa fuera considerada como demoníaca. El podría emplear ese término para alguna otra persona, como para los dos maromos que tenía delante, que parecían haber superado la carrera evolutiva poniéndole la zancadilla al candidato mas cualificado.

-Si pudiera, -respondió Akio, intentando no mostrar ninguna emoción.- me habría largado hace ya bastante tiempo, eso no lo dudéis.

-Por eso mismo,- sonrió el mas corpulento de los dos hombres- estamos aquí.

Con un rápido movimiento le arreó un garrotazo en las costillas. No iba con suficiente fuerza para hacerle un daño duradero, pero aún así, el golpe lo dejó postrado en el suelo.

Los dos matones se reían mientras le instaban a levantarse. Mientras tanto, Akio se palpaba la zona del golpe y suspiró de alivio al ver que no se le había roto ningún hueso.

-Vamos, ¡levántate! ¡Que si no patearte es muy aburrido!

Las risas del hombre mas corpulento fueron cortadas de golpe cuando, imprevistamente, el puño de Akio se estampó en sus partes reproductivas, dejándolo totalmente fuera de combate.

El otro, estupefacto por semejante respuesta por parte de un adversario al que creían derrotado, tardó unos instantes en reaccionar, lo que permitió que Akio se pusiera en guardia.

El matón cargó, acompañando su golpe de un grito. Si acertaba, era un golpe mortal, pero Akio se las arregló para apartarse de un salto de la trayectoria del forzudo. El resultado fue que el atacante perdió el equilibrio y acabó dándose un trompazo digno de un payaso de circo.

El chaval aprovechó el abandono por fuera del ring de sus enemigos para salir pitando, aunque las costillas le dolían en el lugar del golpe a cada paso que daba.

De todas formas, no podía permitirse que eso le retuviera, ya que unos pasos detrás suya le indicaron que no tenía tiempo para quejarse, ya que los pesados de antes pensaban cobrarse los porrazos y el ridículo a golpes.

Tenía perfectamente claro que con sus escasos conocimientos de karate no tenía la mas mínima oportunidad de hacerles frente si no quería quedar hecho picadillo, así que la única opción que le quedaba era correr tanto o mas que cuando el hollow le persiguió para comerle.

Unos minutos más tarde se encontró una encrucijada. El camino se bifurcaba a derecha y a izquierda y no tenía ni idea de por donde tenía que tirar. Y lo peor es que si se paraba a pensarlo pronto tendría a dos tipos que le aconsejarían que la dirección a tomar era la del cementerio.

-¿Derecha o izquie...?

-_**Derecha**_.

La voz no había pasado por sus oídos, de eso estaba seguro, pero la había escuchado claramente. De todas formas, no tenía tiempo para darle vueltas al asunto, así que se encogió de hombros y saló como un tiro por la derecha.

--

Akio continuaba su carrera, aunque su instinto le estaba transmitiendo malas vibraciones.

-¡Ven aquí, desgraciado! ¡Te voy a hacer trocitos para los perros!

Bueno, esas vibraciones concretas no eran muy halagüeñas que se diga. Realmente, lo que le escamaba era encontrarse en una calle en la que todas las casas estaban abandonadas. Había visto cruentísimas batallas para obtener una pequeña carpa bajo la que pasar la noche y no digamos la que se podría montar por una casa deshabitada (el código de honor no escrito por el que se regían en aquel sitio dejaba que una vez que una casa tenía un dueño fijo, esta no podía ser ocupada hasta que el inquilino o la abandonase o muriera). En resumen, que estaba preocupándose bastante.

Unos metros mas adelante, sintió "algo" a uno de sus lados. Antes de que pudiera siquiera girar la cabeza, sintió un fuerte empujón en el lado derecho. El chico salió despedido por los aires y cuando aterrizó contra un muro, sus brazos se colocaron solos a su espalda.

-¡¡Que leches pasa aquí?!- Akio se debatía, intentando separar las dos muñecas que, desobedeciendo todas sus órdenes, habían decidido colocarse como si le hubiesen esposado en una serie de polis, aunque las esposas no se veían por ningún lado.

-¿Que haces aquí?- La voz, susurrante, le puso todos los pelos del cuerpo de punta. Poco a poco se fue acercando la dueña del susurro. Era una mujer vieja, pero bastante alta. Según se iba acercando, Akio empezaba a notar una fuerte presión en el pecho, aunque supuso que era por la sonrisa cruel que adornaba su faz.

-Arf... arf...-El joven jadeaba tanto por la carrera como por la fuerte presión que sentía en todo el cuerpo.- Me estaban persiguiendo arf... para matarme.- Intentó volverse a levantar para escapar, pero su cuerpo ya no le respondía.

Justo en ese momento, los dos matones hicieron su entrada a escena. Sus caras mostraban una expresión de deleite por la proximidad de su venganza, aunque cambiaron bruscamente al fijarse en la vieja que estaba a su lado. El pavor recorrió sus caras. Uno de los dos dio un paso atrás, obviamente dispuesto a salir corriendo. El otro tipo pareció perder la cabeza y lanzó un berrido mientras golpeaba con su porra.

-¡¡Bruja!!

La sonrisa de la mujer se acentuó, mientras que musitaba algo que Akio no pudo escuchar por el grito del matón. La siguiente escena no se le borró de la memoria en toda su vida. Una especie de esfera de color rojizo salió de las manos de la vieja e impactó en el matón. En ese momento todo su cuerpo empezó a arder y empezó a soltar unos alaridos de dolor tales que todos los pelos del cuerpo de Akio se pusieron de punta. Unos segundos después no quedaban ni siquiera cenizas.

El otro hombre, totalmente espantado, salió corriendo, pero la bruja no le dejó dar más de tres pasos. Lanzó una especie de flecha de luz que le atravesó la mano y se la clavó a la pared.

La vieja se acercó al hombre que gritaba de dolor mientras se reía a carcajadas.

-¿Que... que eres?- El matón soltó un grito cuando la vieja le retorció la mano clavada al muro.

-Yo puedo invocar la fuerza del diablo.- La mujer seguía riéndose sádicamente mientras lo torturaba. Unos instantes después las llamas surgieron del cuerpo del hombre de la misma forma que a su compañero. Los gritos de dolor del incinerado fueron amortiguados por las maniáticas risas de la bruja, que resonaron por las vacías calles. Akio no sabía que le daba mas miedo, si el poder que había ejercido la bruja o las maniáticas risas que emitía al utilizarlo.

Cuando el cuerpo del último de sus perseguidores se deshizo en el aire, la bruja se volvió hacia el. Akio estaba espantado, ya que esperaba que le ocurriera lo mismo que a los otros dos. Por eso su sorpresa fue máxima cuando se le liberaron los brazos.

-Lárgate-le interpeló la vieja.- y no vuelvas aquí. O...- Hizo un pequeño gesto hacia el lugar en que elevaban las última volutas de humo de las piras funerarias de sus ex-perseguidores.

Akio no necesitó nada mas para salir corriendo. A pesar de estar agotado, el miedo le dio fuerzas suficientes para salir a escape hacia su casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Un nuevo comienzo:

Un nuevo comienzo:

-¿Como se escribe danzarín?- Akio miró las respuestas que escribió Isime en un trozo de pizarra.- Le falta una tilde. Si, ahí va. Muy bien.

Akio llevaba ya dos años en el distrito. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que no le molestaba ninguno de los matones de la zona, ya que la historia de que sobrevivió a la bruja le había granjeado una dosis de temor y respeto por parte de todo el distrito. En resumen, que le dejaban en paz y el estaba mas feliz que un regaliz.

De todas formas, para pasar el tiempo había decidido darle algunas clases a Isime. Así se divertía la chica y el se entretenía. Isime, a pesar de la tara que padecía era una chica muy lista, que demostró pronto que podía superar su mudez fácilmente. Además, el punto que mas le agradaba a Akio es que Isime borraba durante las clases la cara de tristeza y melancolía que normalmente mostraba.

-A ver, a ver... ¿Como se escribe melodía?

Pero antes de que Isime pudiera escribir su respuesta sobre la pizarra, ambos escucharon un ruido en la linde del claro del bosque en que se habían puesto a estudiar. El movimiento que hicieron ambos fue casi automático. Con un rápido movimiento cogieron la pizarra y se escondieron entre los arbustos.

Unos minutos después entraron en el claro dos hombres. Tanto Akio como Isime los reconocieron fácilmente como dos de los más terribles guerreros de ese distrito, que habían sido capaces de sobrevivir metiéndose en peleas prácticamente a diario. Pero lo que más les llamaba la atención es que se movían con mucho cuidado, oteando alrededor, como si no deseasen que los vieran. Era muy extraño, porque esos hombres dependían de que se supiese exactamente donde estaban para que los demás los evitasen.

Ni Akio ni Isime se atrevieron siquiera a moverse, porque sabían que si les veían estaban muertos. Ninguno de los dos tenía la más mínima posibilidad de sobrevivir si alguno de los dos se fijaba en que ellos estaban allí.

-¿Tu crees que nos han seguido?- Uno de los dos miró alrededor mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza la lanza que usaba como arma.

-Espero que no. Porque si Dreler o Miros se enteran de lo que estamos planeando hacer, podemos darnos por muertos.

-No mientes al diablo. Hemos tenido mucha suerte de enterarnos de que el desfiladero no es la única salida de este distrito y que se puede huir por este bosque.

-Será mejor que continuemos. Cuanto antes nos larguemos de aquí, mejor para todos.

Akio e Isime intercambiaron una mirada extrañada. Según lo que sabían, solo existía una manera fácil de acceso al distrito 77. Un desfiladero que estaba fieramente protegido, por el que intentar colarse podía decirse que era prácticamente un suicidio salvo que fueras un dios diablo (Así llamaban en ese distrito a los shinigamis).

No tuvieron tiempo para mas, ya que se escuchó una carcajada que les dejó a todos de piedra. Akio e Isime estaban blancos de la impresión y del miedo, al igual que los dos guerreros que estaban en el claro.

-No puede ser... ¿el está aquí?- El de la lanza agarró su arma con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

-Eso parece...

La respuesta había sido lanzada por otra persona que había escogido ese momento para aparecer. No era muy alto, pero tenía el pelo cortado a cepillo y tenía una sonrisa que mostraba mucha mala leche. Y llevaba en el cinto una hermosa katana.

-Sois un poco tontos por pensar que no me iba a dar cuenta de que vosotros dos, los mayores camorristas del distrito, queríais pasar desapercibidos.- soltó otra carcajada.- Lo siento por vosotros, pero no vais a escapar de aquí.

-Pe...pero, señor Miros, nosotros...

-No digas nada. No te servirá.

Con un rápido movimiento desenfundó su katana y le largó una estocada a uno de los dos camorristas, acabando con el.

Akio le puso la mano ante los ojos a Isime, para que no viera el golpe mortal. La chica cerró los ojos se abrazó a Akio, sollozando silenciosamente. Mientras tanto, el otro matón estaba totalmente blanco, pero apuntó a Miros con su lanza.

-Así que quieres que dure... Tu mismo...- Miros colocó su katana en posición de defensa.

El otro guerrero pegó un lanzazo, que Miros esquivó. El lanzazo atravesó un árbol, y mientras el dueño del arma intentaba extraerla, Miro se limitó a apartarse unos pasos y a esperar.

-Eres demasiado arrogante, Miros. Y eso te causará la muerte.- El lanzazo que siguió a estas palabras se dirigió hacia el cuerpo del guerrero, que se limitó a interponer su katana de cualquier manera en la trayectoria del arma.

Akio se limitó a cerrar los ojos y abrazó a Isime con más fuerza, sintiéndose incapaz de mirar el resultado de la confrontación. Unos instantes después se escuchó un penetrante sonido metálico que hizo que abriera un ojo. Al ver el resultado del combate no pudo menos que soltar una exclamación ahogada.

La punta metálica de la lanza estaba totalmente aplastada contra la katana, mientras que el asta de la lanza se había partido en dos mitades por la mera fuerza del golpe y la resistencia de la espada. El guerrero intentó retroceder, pero Miros no le dio tiempo, ya que le largó un tajo que acabó con el.

Akio e Isime estaban totalmente blancos de la impresión por la lucha que acababan de presenciar. Sin duda alguna Miros era el hombre más peligroso del Distrito 77 del Rukongai Oeste y el único que podía decir que tenía el dominio de ese infierno. Y de pronto habló:

-Podéis salir de ahí. Matar a gente escondida entre los arbustos es muy aburrido.

Los dos jóvenes casi sufrieron un colapso al escuchar estas palabras. Estaban muertos. Con ese tipo, no tenían la más mínima oportunidad.

-Vamos, salid de ahí u os saco yo.

Akio se levantó, tembloroso, al igual que Isime, que se mantenía pegada al joven. Al verlos, Miros soltó una carcajada, aunque su cara cambió pronto a la seriedad.

-La diablesa Isime… y el bobo que vive con ella. _Lastima_. Tenía ganas de mataros a los dos, pero no puedo matar a la chica. Pero contigo, chaval…, no tengo ningún problema para matarte a ti. Después de todo, has visto algo que no deberías.

Akio dio un paso atrás, muerto de miedo, ya que la muerte se alzaba ante el en ese momento. Miros aprovechó esa abertura para atizar un tajo hacia arriba porque era más bajo que su rival, mientras que Akio, por el paso atrás que dio, recibió el tajo de refilón, recibiendo un amplio corte en la mandíbula hacia arriba.

El joven, totalmente asustado, se apartó de Isime y echó a correr. Miros salió detrás suya, tirando de un manotazo a la niña al suelo. Un ataque de este partió un árbol en dos, asustando aún más al chico.

Miros alcanzó a Akio y le agarró por el cuello del hakama y lo tiró al suelo. Cuando intentó rematarlo, Akio se echó a rodar, librándose así de la muerte.

El corazón le latía a cien por hora y la respiración le iba a la zaga y era totalmente incapaz de pensar con claridad. La sangre le recorría el rostro, aumentando aún más su miedo. Cuando se levantó, la cabeza le daba vueltas y se veía incapaz de sostenerse. La vista se le nublaba, aunque le pareció ver por un instante a una mujer vestida de caballero medieval, que le sonreía.

Miros se disponía a atacar de nuevo, cuando su objetivo empezó a emitir energía, que le hizo retroceder, preguntándose que pasaba. La energía empezó a aumentar, y empezó a concentrarse entre las manos de Akio. Miros lanzó un tajo, pero Akio, de forma más instintiva que consciente se apartó. El cuerpo le temblaba y tenía la mirada ida, pero aún así se movía con la rapidez suficiente para apartarse de los golpes de Miros. Y la energía seguía acumulándose entre las manos del chaval, empezando a mostrar una forma alargada.

La katana de Miros atacó una y otra vez, pero era esquivada igualmente una y otra vez y la energía de las manos de Akio empezó a tomar una forma reconocible. La forma de una espada.

El guerrero estaba cada vez más nervioso. Hacía años que nadie podía aguantar el poder de su filo, pero inesperadamente se había encontrado con alguien que no solo resistía sino que parecía no haberle hecho más mella que el corte de la cara. El siguiente ataque fue con mucha más fuerza, pero esta vez golpeó a la energía que se estaba formando en las manos de Akio, pero no pudo atravesarla.

Tras ese golpe, la energía empezó a arremolinarse, produciéndose una tremenda vibración. Acto seguido se produjo un gran destello. Mientras se cubría los ojos, Miros solo pudo pensar una cosa:

-"¡Mierda!"

--

Akio abrió los ojos. No sabía que había pasado, pero creía que debía, por lo menos, haberla palmado. Se sentía agotado, pero, al mismo tiempo, extrañamente liberado. Se vio de cuclillas, a unos metros de Miros, que se tapaba los ojos con el brazo.

Notó intacto raro en la mano y bajó la vista, quedándose de piedra al ver que tenía una katana en la mano.

-¿Qué, que leches hace esto aquí?

No tuvo mucho tiempo para preocuparse, ya que Miros había apartado el brazo e su cara y se había vuelto a poner en postura de combate. Comenzaba el segundo round del combate.


	4. Chapter 4

La verdad

La verdad.

Kaoru se estaba paseando nerviosamente por el interior de la vivienda que compartía con Akio e Isime. Daba igual como se lo explicara a si misma. Les había cogido a ambos mucho cariño… casi tanto como si fueran sus propios hijos. Por eso mismo, cada vez que salían por la puerta de la casa que compartían, su preocupación no cedía hasta que les veía entrar de nuevo por la puerta, sonriendo y hablando animadamente. Después de todo, andar por ese distrito era como andar por zona de guerra. Isime estaba más o menos protegida, pero Akio…

De pronto se abrió la puerta de la casa. Kaoru se giró, con alivió, pero cuando vio la escena dio un grito ahogado. Y no era para menos. Akio estaba cubierto de sangre, y tenía un buen corte en la cara. Isime estaba abrazada a el, temblando asustada. Lágrimas le surgían de los ojos, y también estaba cubierta de sangre. De toas formas, los ojos de la madre adoptiva se habían quedado clavados en la espada que Akio tenía en la mano.

-No puede ser. ¡No puede ser!

Akio levantó los ojos, cansado, y también sorprendido. El grito se lo esperaba, pero lo otro no.

-¿Qué pasa?

Pero Kaoru ya había descartado lo que fuera que estaba pensando y se había puesto en acción. Cerró la puerta y, con una celeridad impresionante le vendó la herida a Akio. Después, tras tranquilizar a Isime, se llevó a la chica para cambiarle de ropa, y le mandó al chico que hiciera lo mismo en el otro cuarto, además de que se quitara la sangre de encima.

Un rato después, cuando Isime se había dormido, Kaoru se llevó a Akio al otro cuarto. Contempló al chico, que apretaba con fuerza la espada. Justamente era eso lo que más preocupaba a la buena mujer.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente para que hayas acabado así?

Akio empezó a narrar todas las desventuras que le habían ocurrido ese día, mientras que Kaoru le escuchaba, frunciendo el ceño más por cada minuto que pasaba.

-Entonces, cuando vi que Miros se mantenía alejado de mí, agarré a Isime y tomé las de Villadiego con ella y con el pincho este, que sigo sin saber de donde ha salido. Lo más curioso es que, cuando me veían pasar, muchos echaron a correr al verme. Fue raro, pero, por otro lado, me permitió llegar a casa sin ningún problema.- Akio hizo una pequeña pausa, sorprendido de todo lo que le había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo.- Y creo que eso es todo.

Kaoru sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. Nunca había esperado que ocurriese esto, pero… la suerte de su hijo estaba echada. No le quedaba otra opción que contárselo.

-Akio, hijo mío…- el susodicho se puso tenso de golpe. Muy tenso. Kaoru nunca empezaba a hablarle de esa manera si no tenía algo o muy importante o muy grave que decirle. La única vez que fue distinto fue el día que llegó, en que lo sacudió como a una maraca. Pero esta vez, tenía el presentimiento de que era de una importancia vital. -Siento decirte esto, pero vas a tener que huir de aquí.

-¡¿Qué!? Pe...pero, ¿Por qué? Que… ¿Qué ha ocurrido tan grave para que tenga que irme? ¡Si aquí cualquiera hace lo que quiere y no le ocurre nada!

Kaoru levantó la mano, pidiendo silencio. Las palabras que guardaba en su interior habían estado selladas durante mucho tiempo, todo por el bienestar de Isime. Pero era el momento de hablar. Y sabía que no se iba a arrepentir.

-Akio, es algo muy largo de explicar, así que te ruego que prestes mucha atención a lo que te voy a contar. Es algo que para ti va a tener una importancia vital.

El susodicho asintió, obviamente confundido.

-Este mundo está dividido en dos partes: el Rukongai y el Seireitei. El Rukongai es la parte en la que nos encontramos ahora, en la que vivimos las almas normales. En cuanto al Seireitei… es otro cantar. Allí es donde viven los shinigamis.

-¡¿Los shinigamis?!-Akio estaba realmente sorprendido.- Tu… ¿conoces ese nombre? Porque aquí, todos les llaman los Dioses Diablo.

-Vaya, vaya, así que tú los conoces… pues entonces será más fácil que entiendas lo que te voy a contar. Los shinigamis son los guardianes y los regentes de todo el mundo en que vivimos. De todas formas, has de tener en cuenta una cosa, que te atañe a ti directamente. Las espadas como las que tú llevas… son la marca de los shinigamis.

-¡¿La espada?!

-Realmente, no solo la espada, sino también su nombre. Eso les da auténtica fuerza.

-¿El nombre?- Esto empezaba a volverse lioso de nuevo. Parecía que estaba metido en una partida de Dungeons and Dragons en la que, por pura chorra, había encontrado la espada legendaria que el resto de los jugadores buscaban incesantemente.

-Si. Todas las espadas de shinigamis tienen un nombre. Si lo conoces puedes usar todo el poder de esta espada… y ser totalmente imbatible.

Lo dicho, esto era ROL en estado puro. Y al el le había tocado el premio gordo… a diferencia de lo que le pasaba siempre por su mala suerte con los dados.

Pero, ¿como diantres sabía Kaoru todo eso?

-Ahora te estarás preguntando como es que se todo esto ¿no?

-¿Tan transparente soy?

Kaoru empezó a reír por el obvio embarazo de Akio.

-Un poco. Pues permíteme que te cuente una historia. Todas tus dudas serán respondidas por ella. Ocurrió hace unos años…

--

_-¡Los monstruos! ¡Vuelven los monstruos!_

_Desde hacía dos semanas, dos monstruos estaban rondando el distrito 77. Eran unos monstruos con una máscara blanca, uno de ellos similar a un pulpo con dos tentáculos más grandes que el resto, que parecían servirle de piernas, mientras que el otro era más grande y con forma de toro. Además, ambos monstruos tenían un enorme agujero en mitad del pecho._

_Daba igual lo que hicieran. Ni siquiera todo el poder de Dreler bastó para destruirlos. Uno sufrió heridas, pero no bastó para pararlos en absoluto. Eso fue todo lo que pudo hacer la bruja. Hacerles huir para lamerse las heridas. Nada más._

_Sin embargo, la gente empezaba ya a creer que nunca volverían, que Dreler les había asustado. Pero no conocían el ansia que impulsaba a esos seres. Comida fresca cerca de ellos. Comida casi indefensa. Era demasiado pedir que huyeran._

_Cuando regresaron, el caos que se produjo fue indescriptible. Solo queda decir que nunca más se ha producido semejante desorden en este cruel lugar. Los monstruos destrozaban todo lo que se les ponía por delante. Casas, carros, personas… les daba lo mismo. _

_En un momento dado, el pulpo atrapó a tres personas. Una niña pequeña, su madre adoptiva y un hombre bastante musculoso. Varias personas empezaron a lanzar pedradas contra el monstruo, pero ni siquiera las notó._

_-¡Isime! ¡Kaoru! ¡Miros! ¡Aguantad! ¡Os soltaremos como podamos!_

_Pero ni siquiera todos juntos hicieron mella en el implacable monstruo. Los apresados ya se habían hecho a la idea de su muerte cuando los tentáculos que los sujetaban fueron seccionados._

_-Humm, humm. Parece que he llegado a tiempo.- Un hombre bajito, rubio y vestido de negro era su salvador. La espada manchada de sangre que portaba lo atestiguaba.- Apártense, por favor. Yo me encargo._

_Y vaya si se encargó. Se clavó la espada en la mano mientras decía algo que solo Isime pudo escuchar. Misteriosamente, la espada adquirió el mismo color que la sangre que le manaba de la herida de la mano y su forma cambió a la de una espada de doble filo. Misteriosamente, la herida que el mismo se había infligido desapareció. Y atacó a los dos monstruos. El primero de ellos recibió un pequeño corte. O eso pareció, porque la herida se hizo más grande. Parecía ir a cámara lenta, pero al final el monstruo acabó partido en dos. Y unos instantes después, el pulpo se deshizo en el aire._

_El otro monstruo intentó huir, pero también acabó siendo víctima del ataque del joven._

_-¿Quién… e…eres tu?_

_-Jeje. Perdón por olvidarme de las presentaciones.-El joven vestido de negro hizo una pequeña reverencia.- Me llamo Shitotsu Akio, shinigami de la 4ª División._

_-¿Shinigami? ¿Qué…?_

_-Perdona, pero antes de contestarte tengo que hacer un par de cosas.- Dicho y hecho. En ese momento empezó a curar las heridas de todos los que habían resultado dañados por los hollows. Mientras tanto, se dedicó a explicar tanto a Kaoru como a Miros lo que eran los shinigamis y la Sociedad de Almas. Fue su perdición el hablar sobre las zampakutô._

_Miros le invitó a su hogar para que descansara e hizo que Dreler, una de las pocas personas que necesitaban comer en ese distrito, le trajera comida. Pero la codicia había anidado en el alma del caudillo de la zona. Entre la comida para el hombre que le había salvado la vida introdujo un poderoso somnífero, indetectable incluso para aquellas personas como el shinigami de la cuarta que trabajaban con medicinas. Cuando se durmió finalmente, Miros y Dreler asesinaron al hombre que le salvó la vida y le arrebataron su espada. Después de eso lo enterraron a escondidas, pero una persona los vio. Kaoru. Aprovechando que la presencia del shinigami había dejado en total tranquilidad un área por la que una mujer no podía andar por la noche sin ser asesinada... o forzada, salió a pasear por la noche, tal y como llevaba tiempo deseando hacer. Y, accidentalmente, fue testigo del crimen de ambos asesinos. Nunca se atrevió a hablar de ello. Hasta ese momento._

--

-Y eso es lo que ocurrió.

Akio estaba totalmente blanco.

-¿Fu… fue capaz de matar a la persona que le había salvado la vida? ¿Tan bajo ha llegado?

-Y más.

-Entonces, la espada que lleva es…

-Si. La de Shitotsu Akio. En su honor te puse ese nombre. El intenta conocer el nombre de la espada que lleva ahora, para usar toda su fuerza, pero cuando la usó, solo lo escuchó Isime. Pero no se atreve a tocarla porque sabe que si lo hace, todo el distrito sabrá lo que hizo. El dijo que el shinigami le regaló una espada antes de irse. Por eso toleran la presencia del arma. Pero si conocieran la verdad… moriría casi seguramente. El y esa bruja que lo acompaña. Pero tengo que callar. Única y exclusivamente por Isime.

-Entiendo.

-Y por eso mismo tienes que irte. Isime no representa un peligro para el, pero tu y tu espada sois el mayor rival que le puede surgir ahora mismo. Sin duda alguna irá a matarte. Por eso tienes que irte. Pero antes de irte, prométeme una cosa. Ahora mismo no tienes fuerza suficiente para llevarte a Isime de aquí, y puedo mantenerla a salvo mientras tanto. Pero cuando hayas adquirido la fuerza necesaria… prométeme que volverás y la sacarás de aquí.

-Eso no tiene ni que decirse. ¡Volveré!

--

Los guardianes del paso estaban tranquilos. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se atrevía a poner un pie en ese lugar, porque todos sabían que implicaba una muerte segura. Y por el otro lado, nadie deseaba entrar en el infierno que era el 77.

Pero de pronto, una figura apareció. Llevaba una enorme capa blanca y se acercaba con paso ligero y decidido. No estaba allí por casualidad.

-¡Eh tu! ¿No sabes que venir aquí conlleva la muerte? ¿Qué te crees que…?- Llegado a este punto, el guardia dio un paso atrás mientras tragaba saliva, pálido como un cadáver. El hombre llevaba una katana, y solo una persona tenía una de esas por los alrededores. Miros. Nunca se lo habían encontrado en persona, pero habían visto los rastros de cadáveres que dejaba tras la lucha. Se apartó todo lo rápido que pudo, rezando porque no le hiciera caso. Y así fue. El hombre, embozado con su capa, pasó a través de ellos, ignorándolos totalmente. Los tres guardias le vieron cruzar entre ellos hasta que se perdió de vista en el bosque que había más allá.

-Acabamos de salvar la vida.

-Si, pero ¿Qué querrá hacer Miros en el bosque de mas allá?

-No lo se y, francamente, no me importa. Curiosear en los asuntos de ese hombre no es sano en absoluto.

--

Akio suspiró.

-Dios, no pensaba que me fuera a salir bien.

Había pasado uno de los ratos más angustiosos de su vida. Andar tan tranquilamente por delante de aquellos hombres le casi le había provocado un ataque. Por suerte, le había salido bien el plan que se le había ocurrido. La suposición de que la simple vista de la espada le abriría el camino había sido acertada, porque muy pocas personas conocían a Miros, pero muchas sabían que arma usaba. Y por otro lado, era imposible cruzar el paso sin ser visto por los guardias. Así que, después de todo, había acertado.

Una vez que hubo atravesado un buen trecho de bosque, se atrevió a parar. Entonces se quitó la capa y se recostó en uno de los robles.

-Lo logré.

Debajo de la capa había escondido un par de sacos con provisiones, ropas y una especie de saco para dormir. Además de un par de cacharros que le había dado su madre adoptiva. Se puso la capa y luego se colgó bien los sacos. Le esperaba un largo camino esa noche, ya que salir del distrito no le garantizaba que Miros no le persiguiese cuando se enterara de su fuga. Pero se sentía eufórico y prudente al mismo tiempo.

Empezó a andar, alejándose paso a paso de aquel infierno que había llegado a apreciar y en que se quedaban las dos personas a la que quería. Al poco de iniciar su camino, llegó a un montículo en que se veía el paso y el propio poblado desde encima. Akio lo contempló, tranquilo, triste y alegre al mismo tiempo.

-Detesto decir adiós, así que ¡hasta la vista!

Acto seguido, reanudó su incierto camino, dejando lo poco que quería atrás.


	5. Chapter 5

Camino de desdichas y alegrías

Camino de desdichas y alegrías

Un día y otro, y otro… A eso se redujo el viaje de Akio. A ver pasar los días. Uno tras otro, sin más variaciones que la comida que obtenía y el paisaje que veía. Esto era por mera seguridad, nada más. Sabía que los distritos cercanos al suyo eran casi tan salvajes como un bar del oeste en medio de una pelea, así que intentó evitar las poblaciones.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, y las semanas en meses. De bosques de pinos frondosos pasó a amplias llanuras en las que se podía ver la estrella más pequeña en la noche más oscura. En las llanuras, los tallos eran tan flexibles y resistentes que ni siquiera podía cortarlos con la hoja de su espada cuando intentó trenzar una bolsa con estas cuando se estropeó la suya. Al final tuvo que remendar la suya como pudo.

Por las noches hacía un frío que pelaba, y aún con la capa y la hoguera, no dejaba de temblar. Echaba de menos la cálida casa en la que vivía, y en sus momentos de inactividad, recordaba a Isime y a Kaoru, y maldecía mil y una veces a Miros. La imaginación de Akio era tremendamente vasta, y cada día el deseo de tortura era más retorcido y cruel.

Poco después, la tierra cambió. Un terreno seco, totalmente baldío. Tremendamente caluroso durante el día, tremendamente frío durante la noche. Afortunadamente, cada poca distancia aparecía una laguna, lo que le permitía apañar sus problemas de agua, comida y cobijo, pero que eran casi inaguantables por los mosquitos que había. Todas las noches se tenía que meter debajo de la pesada capa que, aunque no sobraba en absoluto, sofocaba un poco.

Cada vez que se encontraba un pueblo, tendía a evitarlo como fuera menester, y se alimentaba de frutos, y, de cuando en cuando, de algún pez que pescaba (siempre le había gustado el pescado). No solía cazar, pero aún así, de cuando en cuando, para evitar morirse de inanición, no le quedaba más que poner alguna trampa para cazar algún animal. Detestaba hacerlo, pero su estómago se lo agradecía.

Aparte de todo esto, muy a menudo estudiaba su espada. Por lo poco que sabía sobre katanas, era un arma normal, con una hoja normal, una guarda normal, una empuñadura normal y un peso normal. En resumen, un arma como otra cualquiera. Pero siempre que la tocaba, le parecía notar algo más. No sabía el que, pero había algo… distinto entre esa espada y la navaja que usaba cuando estaba vivo para cortarse el jamón para un bocata.

Aparte de eso, de usarla para cortar la carne y el pescado (no tenía ningún otro filo a mano), también practicaba con ella. Sus movimientos eran bruscos y toscos, y cualquiera que supiera algo de esgrima podría meterle una paliza fácilmente. Pero tampoco podía hacer mucho más. Para ciertas cosas, uno lo llevaba claro si intentaba ser autodidacta.

De todas formas, solamente tenía una cosa que decir sobre el arma que fuera especial. Su filo era la mar de resistente, y, aunque no había podido afilarla en ningún momento por falta de materiales, el corte del arma estaba perfecto. Bastante raro. Pero también útil. No pensaba cuestionarse su buena suerte.

Cuando al fin logró atravesar el desierto raro ese, su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse con una playa. El desierto acababa en el mar. De todas formas, se podía cruzar. No era demasiado profundo y, cuando bajaba la marea, grandes caminos de arena la travesaban. De todas formas, se tiró allí cuatro días descansando antes de seguir andando. Cruzar el desierto le había resultado una paliza física.

Siempre le había gustado bañarse en el mar, desde crío. Así que se pasaba horas metido en el agua, flotando y disfrutando. Aunque luego se tenía que meter en una especie de riachuelo cercano para quitarse la sal de la piel. Y estaba helado. Brrr. Por las noches, pasaba el tiempo mirando las olas, absorto, hasta que se quedaba sopa. Eran días tranquilos y agradables, pero echaba en falta algo de compañía.

Al final continuó su camino. Atravesó el camino de arena, con cuidado de que no se le mojaran ni la espada ni sus enseres. El camino era rápido, quitando el problema de que cada diez minutos se tenía que quitar las sandalias para dejar caer la arena que se le metía dentro. A pesar de eso, un par de horas después, había logrado cruzar el brazo de mar que le impedía el paso.

Después continuó su camino hacia el este, tal y como le dijo Kaoru que debía hacer para alejarse del peligro del Rukongai. Pronto perdió de vista el mar, cosa que lamentó bastante. Era una vista que le encantaba desde pequeño. Pero no podía hacer nada ya que no debía desviarse de su camino.

En esos momentos, la ropa de Akio había cambiado bastante. La túnica blanca que llevaba cuando apareció en el Rukongai había sufrido mucho en ese tiempo. Había perdido las mangas y Akio, tras unas cuantas sesiones de costura (bastante desastrosas al principio, todo hay que decirlo) había logrado apañar una especie de pantalones. Por lo general, daba el pego, aunque la tela estaba raída por el uso y un poco rota en un par de sitios. Aunque importaba poco. Akio no había sido nunca un fan de la moda, y mientras la ropa aguantase, no tenía ningún problema en seguir usándola. Después de todo, nadie le iba a pedir que desfilara por una pasarela con esas pintas.

El paisaje cambió de nuevo. De la playa pasó a un fresco bosque de hayedos y robles, lugar bastante agradable. Se podía andar por el tranquilamente, y se encontraban numerosos frutos y bayas para alimentarse, sin contar los riachuelos en los que obtenía algunos pescados para manducar.

Unos días después, vio un pueblo. Era bastante grande, y parecía muy tranquilo. Desde que abandonó su distrito de origen, no había visitado ningún pueblo y de eso hacía casi un año. Un año en soledad. Aunque no le había parecido tan duro como a otras personas, si que echó de menos la compañía de otras personas muy a menudo. Tenía la voz ronca de no haberla usado casi nada, tan solo para maldecir en algunos momentos. Así que decidió pasarse por allí. Después de todo, no creía que tuviese ningún problema. Por lo poco que sabía, los distritos más peligrosos eran los más alejados del Rukongai, entre ellos el suyo propio. Había caminado mucho en ese tiempo, por lo que esperaba que la gente de ese lugar fuera bastante más tranquila que la que el había conocido.

Pero, por si acaso, echó un buen vistazo al lugar. El pueblo en sí era muy parecido al Distrito 77, pero no se veían cadáveres ni manchas de sangre (o de otras cosas que es mejor no especificar). Sin embargo, había una enorme casa a las afueras del pueblo. Estaba protegida por una especie de muros, que la aislaban del resto del pueblo. Podían ser los dueños de la zona o algo así, pero el solo pretendía buscar asilo durante una noche y continuar con su camino. Esperaba no meterse en líos durante ese tiempo.

--

-Lo siento… aquí no podemos permitir que entre nadie más. No hay espacio para que se quede aunque sea esta noche. Lo lamento mucho.

"Ja, que lo va a lamentar. Se alegra de haber encontrado una excusa para librarse de mí de una patada" Aunque tenía que admitir que sus pintas no eran las más adecuadas, le habían echado de 4 casas con las mismas palabras cuando intentó pedir asilo durante esa noche. Parecía que el problema era la espada, así que estaba pensando en guardarla en la bolsa para cuando llamara a la siguiente casa.

Sin embargo, de pronto recibió un contundente golpe en la espalda. No pudo ni defenderse, pero cayó al suelo mientras que alguien le quitaba la katana.

-¿Qué haces tu con este arma, ladrón?

La frase entró lentamente en su cerebro. "¿Ladrón?" Sin embargo, no pudo pensar más, ya que se desmayó un instante después.

--

**ArtanisCFD:** Como antes, me alegro de que te guste mi fic. En cuanto a tu pregunta, el fic no está basado en los personajes de la serie (principalmente porque menudo papel haría un alma sin poder en esos momentos). Los personajes que van a aparecer son totalmente apartes. Si quieres saber más sobre los personajes que aparecerán mas adelante, te recomiendo que leas los fics de Bleach de Centoloman.


	6. Chapter 6

-Ugh.- La cabeza le pulsaba con latidos dolorosos. Parecía que le crujía el mismo cráneo. No sabía que le había ocurrido, pero no podía haber sido nada bueno. Al intentar mover las manos se dio cuenta, de que las llevaba encadenadas. Abrió los ojos, pero no pudo ver nada. Estaba totalmente oscuro. Aunque el olor (mejor dicho peste) y los sonidos que percibía le indicaban que había bastante más gente allí.

"¿Pero que carajos? ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Dónde…? Espera…. Quieto parao, chaval." Akio cortó la deriva mental. "Un momento, un mooomento. Lógica. ¡Lógica! Eso es lo que me va a salvar. ¿Dónde estoy? Eso es lo primero. Esto parece una especie de cárcel, pero está demasiado oscuro para poder decir nada de vista."

Akio golpeó ligeramente el suelo con los pies, y después la pared. El sonido y la resistencia parecían indicar que era madera no demasiado gruesa y, lo que era más importante, que estaba suspendida en el aire. La pared en la que se apoyaba era igual que el suelo. "Vale, vale. Madera relativamente fina… y sin estar en contacto con el suelo. Esto parece un carro de madera." Se quedó un instante pensativo." No puedo obtener mas datos de momento, así que… ZzZzZzZzZz" Y se quedó frito en ese momento y lugar.

Unas horas más tarde, una puerta se abrió. Durante sus años en el distrito 77, Akio había desarrollado un sueño muy ligero, porque cada mínimo sonido te podía indicar que la muerte se acercaba. Y esta vez, en el momento en que se escuchó el ruidillo de la cerradura, el joven abrió los ojos, totalmente despierto.

La luz entró en la habitación, cosa que le cegó unos instantes. Parpadeó repetidamente hasta que logró enfocar. Tenía las gafas torcidas, y no podía colocárselas, así que intentó ver como pudo. Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas. Había mucha gente en ese sitio. Hombres mujeres y niños. Y muy maltratados.

"No será… ¿Qué he caído en manos de traficantes de esclavos? Porque esto, obviamente no es una cárcel."

Se produjo un crujido y todas las cadenas cayeron al suelo, arrastrando consigo a los encadenados, incluso los dormidos. Todas las personas que estaban durmiendo se despertaron por el dolor del golpe. Solo dos o tres lograron mantenerse en pie.

-¡Arriba todos! ¡Arriba ahora mismo o desayunaréis látigo!- Un chasquido al aire acompañó sus palabras. Un instante después, descargó el arma sobre la espalda de un crío que no había tenido tiempo material para levantarse. -¡Vamos basura!

Akio tenía ganas de hacerle tragar el látigo, pero no podía. No con las manos encadenadas y desarmado. Lo único que no le cuadraba de momento era el porqué le habían llamado ladrón antes de noquearlo. ¿Porqué ladrón?

Se dejó llevar al exterior con los demás. No le quedaba otra si no quería una caricia de látigo. Pero si tenía una oportunidad, se lo iba a meter por…

-¡Acelera!

"Si, bwana." Pero se aseguró de no decir nada. Mejor que le consideraran un imbécil que un peligro.

--

-Milord. Ha ocurrido tal y como esperabais.

Una figura estaba mirando por la ventana. Un hombre mayor, con la cara acribillada por las arrugas. Vestido exquisitamente. Cuando escuchó a la mujer que estaba arrodillada ante el sonrió.

-Muy bien. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Ve a buscarla.

La mujer salió corriendo.

-Traficantes de esclavos… Je. Menudos idiotas.- Normalmente solían beneficiarse de sus capturas, pero les era muy inconveniente que se realizaran capturas cerca de sus territorios. Si los compraban, se podrían levantar sus vecinos, y era un coñazo tener que matarlos a todos.

En eso entró otra mujer en la sala.

-¿Si, mi señor?

-Ya han llegado. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Una sonrisa diabólica le cruzó la cara.- Si Milord.

-Antes de que te vayas. ¿Qué tal va lo de Ayame?

-Igual, Milord. No se puede hacer nada.

-De acuerdo. Vete.

La mujer desapareció, mientras que el hombre se volvió a girar hacia la ventana.

-Hija mía… ¿Cuándo comprenderás que es por tu bien?

--

"Beejj. Esto está mas asqueroso que… que… bueno, ni idea de que, pero está asqueroso."

La comida de los esclavistas era asquerosa, eso no cabía duda. Era una especie de pan (mejor no saber de que estaba hecho), carne (no recomendable por su aderezo con los huevos de gusano que habían hecho su nido en ella) y agua. Solo dos o tres personas tenían necesidad de algo más que agua, pero se lo daban a todos. Aunque había que admitir que daba igual. Se necesitara o no, había que estar muy hambriento para tocar "eso".

Aunque con dificultades, logró hablar con sus compañeros. La mujer y el hombre le contaron que habían sido arrastrados de sus casas por la fuerza, y echaban pestes de los habitantes de los distritos exteriores… suerte que no sabían que el también lo era.

Observó a los traficantes. Eran una docena, pero estaban fuertemente armados. Y tenían toda la pinta de saber lo que se hacían. La situación parecía insalvable, pero el no se iba a rendir. No había recorrido todo ese camino para convertirse en un esclavo. De una forma u otra, se iba a escapar.

De pronto, de una tienda que guardaban dos guardias salió un tipo. Era corpulento, aunque parecía tener un poco de sobrepeso. Pero sin duda era el jefe. El gordo miró a todos los esclavos y su mirada se fijó en Akio unos segundos más de los debidos.

"Malo. Ese tío se ha fijado en mí más de lo debido. Y eso no es nunca buena señal."

Un rato después, les llevaron de nuevo al interior del carromato, junto con una docena de latigazos simplemente por el placer de dárselos.

"Lo dicho. Voy a hacer que se lo trague. ¡Ay! No se como, ¡pero lo haré!"

Los volvieron a dejar encerrados en el carro y Akio le daba vueltas a su situación mientras intentaba ignorar el escozor de los golpes que había recibido. Pero no pudo pensar en ninguna manera de escaparse. No tenía ánimo siquiera para intentar dormirse.

Un rato después, se volvieron a abrir las puertas del carro. Parecía que no era muy habitual, porque empezaron a escucharse murmullos, que fueron cortados de golpe por un seco latigazo contra el suelo. El temor hacía que la atmósfera se pudiera cortar con un cuchillo. Los pasos se acercaron a Akio, que se puso tenso. Tenía los ojos cerrados, por si acaso, ya que no se atrevía a mover un músculo. El miedo le agarrotaba el estómago. Se escuchó un tintineo de metal y, de pronto, las esposas que lo sujetaban se abrieron. Las estaba usando como punto de apoyo, y no estaba preparado para que se lo quitasen de golpe, por lo que cayó al suelo.

-Arriba.

Le cogieron de un brazo y le hicieron levantarse de un tirón. Pero había algo distinto. Aunque rudo, en ese movimiento no había la brutalidad que mostraba comúnmente la bestia del látigo. Alguien le quería entero. El para qué, no estaba seguro, pero su situación había mejorado mucho. El mayor problema que tenía, las esposas que anulaban su movilidad, había sido solucionado de momento.

Le llevaron a la tienda en la que había visto antes al gordo ese. Le hicieron pasar y sentarse en una silla. Había dos hombres junto a el, pero el otro salió. La tienda era sencilla. Una cama, un par de sillas… y quitando a el y los guardias, no había nadie más.

Unos minutos mas tarde, entró el gordinflas por la abertura de la tienda. Lo que más le llamó la atención, era la espada que llevaba en la mano. La suya. No había duda, tras tenerla durante un año, se la conocía perfectamente.

El gordo empezó a hablar de sopetón.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido a robar esta espada?

-¿Robar?

-Si, robar. Nadie tiene una de estas salvo nosotros.

-¿Eh?

-No te hagas el tonto. ¡Contesta a lo que te he preguntado!

Akio levantó la ceja, un poco irritado.

-¿Me estas diciendo que esta espada os la tengo que haber robado porque solo las tenéis vosotros? No os consideréis el culo del mundo.- Se aseguró de decir la última frase en voz muy baja, por si las moscas.- No os he robado nada. Esta espada la conseguí hace ya bastante tiempo muy lejos de aquí.

El gordinflas se levantó y le puso la espada delante de los ojos.

-¿Ah si?-La arrogancia le llenaba la voz.- Somos los bárbaros del Distrito 64. Nadie nos ha hecho frente nunca con un arma que no hubiera sido nuestra. ¿De donde vienes tú para poder reclamar una espada como esta?

Un plan desesperado le venía a la mente en esos momentos.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-¿Eh?-Esa respuesta le puso un poco nervioso. A el y a los dos guardias.- ¿A… a qué te refieres?- Mantenía la espada delante de los ojos del chico, pero la mano le temblaba un poco. Era el momento de soltar la traca. Solo tenía una oportunidad.

-De distrito 77 del Rukongai Oeste.

Tanto los guardias como el gordo dieron una rejudía y se apartaron unos pasos por temor. ¡Bingo! Era exactamente lo que esperaba. Extendió la mano hacia la espada que sostenía en la mano el gordinflas y tiró de la empuñadura, extrayendo el arma de la funda.

El esclavista del látigo se llevó la mano al cinturón para sacar su arma, pero no pudo, ya que Akio giró sobre si mismo y le golpeó con la espada, hiriéndolo. Parecía que la herida era mortal, pero no se quedó quieto para comprobarlo. Encaró a sus dos enemigos, pero el otro guardia había agarrado una silla y se la lanzó. La bloqueó como pudo, pero el golpe le hizo atravesar la lona de la tienda, lo que provocó que se cayera sobre los que habían quedado dentro.

Análisis de situación. Podría ser mejor. Saldo positivo: Estoy libre y tengo arma. Saldo negativo: 11 contra uno. Saldo total: La he cagado.

Rodó por el suelo mientras intentaba alejarse de la tienda. Cuando se puso en pie, vio que uno de los esclavistas, pillado por sorpresa se estaba levantando delante de el. Detestaba tener que hacerlo, pero no era momento de andarse con chiquitas, ya que moriría si dudaba un segundo, así que le atravesó con su arma. Las sacudidas de su víctima le estremecieron, ya que nunca había atacado a nadie para matar. Realmente se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Estaba acostumbrado a ver muertos, pero esto era diferente.

Sacó su espada del cuerpo a tiempo para defenderse de otro esclavista que, al ver el cisco que había montado, atacó con una lanza. Akio se apartó un paso de la trayectoria del arma y golpeó con su katana para desviarla. Después contraatacó con un tajo, pero el contrario dio un paso atrás, por lo que el golpe no le dio.

A unos metros, había una persona observando la lucha. Una mujer, de piel morena, con una sonrisa en la boca.

-No lo hace mal el chaval. Me está haciendo todo el trabajo. Jijiji. Pero no se… ¿Debería ayudarle?

En esos momentos, Shitotsu estaba luchando contra el esclavista de la lanza, pasándolas canutas, ya que no se podía acercar a el. De pronto, tres de los guardias se acercaron al campo de batalla. Uno de ellos les hizo una seña a los otros para que se quedaran quietos y se acercó muy sigilosamente a Akio por la espalda, con intención de cargárselo de un tajo.

Justo en el momento en que estaba a punto de dar el golpe por la espalda, los restos de la tienda saltaron por los aires y el gordo y el otro guardia salieron de entre ellos. Akio se fijó instantáneamente en ellos, lo que le dio aún más cobertura al atacante.

-Chico, estás muerto. Jijiji. Que pena. Podría haberte disfrutado…

El esclavista lanzó su ataque por la espalda, totalmente seguro de que iba a matarlo. No había hecho ningún ruido y el chico estaba demasiado ocupado con lo que tenía de frente. La espada se dirigió a darle el golpe mortal. Pero de pronto se escuchó un sonido de metal.

-¿Pero que…?-La morena estaba totalmente sorprendida.

En el último segundo, Akio había interpuesto su arma en su espalda. La cara del chaval era de sorpresa total, como si no supiera como lo había pasado. Pero no desaprovechó la oportunidad. Giró sobre si mismo y le arreó un tajo, acabando con el.

Pero ya estaba acabado, todos los esclavistas habían llegado y Akio no tenía ni una oportunidad contra todos ellos.

-Jijijijiji. Este chaval tiene mucho más de lo que aparenta. Al Señor le gustará. Será mejor que me ponga en serio para que no se lo carguen.-Sacó un objeto de su bolsa y lo lanzó lo mas lejos que pudo. En cuanto tocó el suelo, reventó, provocando una explosión de colores.

-¡Maldición!-El gordo estaba totalmente asustado.- ¡Son ellos! ¡Huyamos!- Todos los esclavistas salieron corriendo hacia el bosque.

-Ju,ju.-La chica sacó su espada y musitó algo. Su katana se transformó en una espada de doble filo con dos cuchillas curvas que salían cerca de la empuñadura, una hacia abajo y otra hacia arriba, mientras su piel se volvía mas blanca que la nieve.- Vamos a divertirnos.

--

Akio vio sorprendido como huían los esclavistas.Se acababa de librar de una muerte segura. Giró la vista hacia el claro y vio al hombre al que había matado. Se le revolvieron las tripas y acabó vomitando. Muertos había visto muchos, pero nunca había descargado él el golpe mortal.

Cuando se le vació el estómago, se incorporó como pudo y empezó a rebuscar en el cadáver. No encontró las llaves, así que fue hacia los restos de la tienda y rebuscó entre las ropas del esclavista que se había cargado allí. Allí si que encontró las llaves, junto a las que recogió la funda de su arma.

Con las llaves se dirigió al carro y liberó a todos los prisioneros.

-¡Gracias, gracias!- Los hombres, mujeres y niños estaban bailando de alegría . Akio tuvo que insistir varias veces para que le hicieran caso y se dirigieran al pueblo para protegerse.

Después de que se fueran, Akio también se marchó, pero en otra dirección muy distinta. No pensaba acercarse por el pueblo, ya que los esclavistas le seguirían casi seguramente para vengarse por la muerte de sus compañeros, así que… a poner tierra de por medio.

Un rato después se vio obligado a parar. No había notado nada hasta el momento por la excitación de la batalla, pero tenía una herida en la cintura. No era grave, pero tenía que tratársela, así que se aplicó un buen vendaje. Después miró alrededor. Se había alejado mucho de los esclavistas y estaba agotado, así que podría dormir un poco. El día había sido durísimo.

Mientras ser recostaba, pensó en lo ocurrido. ¿Cómo había podido para un ataque como ese? ¿Cómo sabía que lo tenía detrás? Le daba miedo preguntarse lo que había pasado. Pero el sueño desplazaba sus pensamientos.

Al poco tiempo estaba totalmente dormido. Normalmente el más mínimo ruido le hubiera despertado, pero esta vez no. Una persona entró en el claro, silenciosa como la muerte.

--

-Misión cumplida, mi señor.

-No esperaba menos de ti. ¿Todos?

-Si. Todos los esclavistas murieron, tal y como deseabais. Además, os he traído un regalo.

-¿Un regalo?

-Si. Un joven bastante interesante.

-Oh. Muy bien.

--

Akio empezó a abrir los ojos. Desde luego había dormido mucho, porque la luz que atravesaba la ventana era de anochecer.

El chico abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Ventana?

Se encontraba en una habitación que no había visto en su vida. Era blanca y sencilla, sin nada más que un futón sobre el que estaba el estupefacto Akio. A su lado tenía su espada, y la puerta tenía una cadena.

-¿Pero donde demonios estoy?

--

**ArtanisCFD:** Gracias como siempre y espero que no te decepcione lo que sigue (Centoloman es mucho autor para comparar).


	7. Chapter 7

Un nuevo mundo

-Vale. ¿Dónde carajos me he metido ahora?

Había mirado por toda la habitación, pero no tenía ni idea de por donde salir. La puerta estaba cerrada con una cadena y, aunque era corredera, era muy resistente y no se podía echar abajo. Revisó todos los rincones por si acaso, pero no había nada. Por la ratonera que habían puesto como ventana no podría colarse ni una conejo y menos el.

Lo único bueno era que tenía su espada a mano, así que se la puso en el cinturón. Sin embargo, cuando tocó la empuñadura… notó algo muy raro. Siempre había tenido unas sensaciones muy extrañas cuando tocaba su arma, pero esta vez notó algo más. Si tuviera que ponerlo en palabras lo definiría como inquietud y expectación.

Akio se recostó contra una pared, nervioso, nerviosismo que se fue incrementando con el tiempo. Pasaron horas y horas y no ocurría nada y su nerviosismo y su furia se incrementaban. Era un tipo paciente, pero la situación pondría nervioso hasta al tipo mas frío del mundo.

Al fin abrieron la puerta. Una mujer entró y le lanzó una mirada de desprecio, como si se estuviese pensando si darle a Akio o no la dignidad de considerarlo un poco por encima del polvo de la alfombra en la escala social. Obviamente, la mirada que le lanzó el chico de vuelta no era nada amistosa.

-Ven conmigo.

-¿Comorl?- La agresividad de la voz de la mujer era alarmante. Con esas dos palabras se podía deducir que si de ella dependiera, le ataría de la pierna a la parte trasera de una moto a doscientos por hora en un criadero de cactus, después le echaría sal en las heridas y polvos de pica-pica y por último lo tiraría por un barranco.

-El Señor quiere verte.

Y acto seguido la mujer se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Akio corrió tras ella a toda prisa. No tenía ganas de quedarse solo en ese cuarto, aunque la alternativa fuera la compañía de Doña Mala Gaita.

Cinco minutos después le hizo entrar en una habitación. Era grande, con un par de tapices y un enorme ventanal al fondo. En una silla se encontraba un hombre. Era bastante mayor, pero la arrogancia se marcaba en todos y cada uno de los rasgos de su cara. La mujer cerró la puerta y escuchó sus pasos a la carrera, huyendo.

-Así que tú eres el chaval…

-¿Eh?

-No se que te habrá visto, porque no me pareces mas que otra basura cualquiera. Pero bueno, para que quede claro, ahora me perteneces. Eres un esclavo más.

-¿Pero que te crees que estás diciendo?- Akio había llevado la mano a su espada.- ¿Te crees que me voy a quedar quieto?

-¿Eh? ¿Es que pretendes llevarme la contraria? Tendré que enseñarte algunos modales.-Desenfundó lentamente la espada que tenía a un lado y apuntó con ella al joven.- Tienes que aprender cual es tu lugar. Muéstrale su fin, Gigasto.

Akio ya había desenvainado su arma, pero se le pusieron todos los pelos de punta. La espada del viejo había cambiado. Tenía la empuñadura redondeada y la parte de la hoja más cercana a la empuñadura, estaba recubierta por lo que parecían unos dedos con garras, que formaban una especie de abrazaderas a la hoja. De todas formas, lo que mas espantaba era la sensación de que detrás del tipo ese se encontraba algo enorme, que podía aplastarlo como a un gusano.

El hombre movió la espada bruscamente hacia delante. Estaban muy separados el uno del otro, como a unos 7 u 8 metros y era imposible que le golpeara. Sin embargo, una enorme masa de aire se dirigió contra el a una gran velocidad. Parecía tener la misma forma que una katana pero en tamaño XXL y lanzó al chico por los aires, haciéndole abrir una puerta nueva en la pared. Además, la fuerza del golpe le hizo atravesar la otra pared, donde quedó totalmente grogui. No podía ni moverse, y estaba mas asustado de lo que lo había estado en toda su vida.

-Mecagüen la pena de un grillo. Ahora entiendo porque Miros quería saber el nombre de la espada…

La consciencia se le escapaba rápidamente, pero sintió como alguien le sacaba del cinturón la funda de su arma y lo levantaban.

-Llevároslo y ponerlo a trabajar.

-Como ordenéis, Kenso-sama.

Y las tinieblas se cerraron sobre el.

--

Una tremenda sensación de frío fue lo siguiente que notó el chaval. Abrió los ojos y notó humedad en la cara. Parecía que alguien había decidido despertarle echándole un cubo de agua en la cara.

-Arriba, chaval.

-Ugh.- Akio empezó a buscar sus gafas, que no sabía donde estaban.

-Aquí las tienes. No se como, pero están enteras.

-Gracias…- El mundo volvía a verse bien. Un hombre joven lo miraba con cara de preocupación.

-¿Estas bien?

-Ugh. ¿Alguien ha cogido la matrícula de ese Trailer?

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas?- Akio tuvo que rebajar unas cuantas marchas mentales. A veces no se acordaba de que mucha gente no sabía nada del mundo real.

-Nada, que parece que me ha pasado por encima un caballo.

-Normal. Te ha atacado el jefe, después de todo. Y puedes dar gracias de que aún estas entero.- El chaval le acercó una escoba.- Venga, será mejor que te pongas a trabajar como los demás. O si no, el jefe o… la otra… se encargarán de ti. Ve a barrer y no provoques a nadie, es mi consejo.

El chaval llevó a Akio a un pasillo y le dijo que lo barriera. No pensaba discutir, así que se puso a hacerlo mientras el joven se iba. Cuando desapareció de su vista, Akio se recostó en una pared, temblando. No le importaba admitirlo. Estaba muerto de miedo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía el momento en que el viejo usó su tremenda fuerza para lanzarlo por los aires como si no fuera más que un papelito tirado por el suelo. Sus escalofríos eran cada vez mayores.

De pronto escuchó un sonido que le dejó de piedra. Un latigazo. Y siguieron tres más. Akio , con cuidado, se asomó por una puerta entreabierta y vio a una mujer morena azotando a otra mientras decía cosas como que aprendería a respetar a las tradiciones a palos y que la basura era basura y había que tratarla como tal. Lo peor era la sonrisa con que lo hacía. Al final, harta, dejó caer el látigo al suelo. Akio salió corriendo y cogió la escoba, fingiendo que estaba barriendo el suelo. Y tuvo suerte. La mujer solo le echó una mirada de desprecio y se marchó, haciendo tintinear la espada que llevaba.

Cuando estuvo bien seguro de que la tipa esa se había largado, miró de nuevo por la puerta con cuidado. La chica a la que había estado azotando estaba encima de la cama del cuarto, semiinconsciente. La habían desnudado para darle la paliza y, a pesar de las heridas, se podía ver que era una muchacha preciosa. Pero lo primero era lo primero. Tenía toda la espalda cruzada por heridas. Y muchas de ellas no eran recientes. No era la primera vez que la golpeaban. Miró alrededor para ver si podía encontrar algo con lo que curarla.

La habitación era muy lujosa, con muchos mas muebles de los que el chico había visto en todos los años que llevaba muerto. No se fijó mucho en los detalles, porque buscaba otra cosa. Y la encontró unos momentos después. Unas vendas al lado de un cuenco. Echó un vistazo al cuenco y olió su contenido.

-Perfecto… Esto es un desinfectante. Y las heridas son superficiales. Por lo que es todo lo que necesito.

Cogió un trozo de venda y lo mojó con el desinfectante y empezó a limpiar las heridas. Todavía se acordaba de la medicina que había aprendido cuando estaba vivo. En el momento en que el desinfectante tocó la primera herida, la joven recuperó la consciencia de golpe y abrió la boca para gritar. Pero Akio le puso la mano en la boca antes de que pudiera decir nada.

-Calla, por amor de dios. Como me pillen aquí me va a caer una peor que la tuya.-Los ojos de la chica le miraron agresivamente.- Antes de que me sigas asesinando mentalmente, que conste que te estoy curando las heridas de la espalda.-La cara de la chica se suavizó al ver las vendas.- Se que te va a doler, pero te ruego que no grites, ¿de acuerdo?-La chica asintió, por lo que Akio se sintió lo bastante seguro como para quitarle la mano de la boca. La chica no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarle con dureza, aunque apartó la vista de nuevo y apretó los labios para no gritar cuando Akio reanudó la limpieza de las heridas.

La limpieza le llevó un rato, pero la hizo meticulosamente, aunque intentando no causar daño innecesariamente. Cuando terminó, empezó a vendarla (mantuvo los ojos cerrados por si acaso). Cuando terminó, cogió una bata que había a un lado y se la pasó a la chica.

-Aquí tienes.-Se dio la vuelta para irse.-Ya he terminado con tus curas así que no te molestaré mas…

-¿Cómo te llamas?- La chica habló por primera vez, interrumpiéndolo. Akio se giró hacia ella, sorprendido. La chica tenía una mirada incendiaria con esos ojos. Eran azules, pero tendían un poco al morado. Su pelo era oscuro, negro, aunque con brillos azulados.

-Esto… Shitotsu Akio.

-Yo soy Ayame. Mucho gusto.

--

Así se conocieron ambos jóvenes. Ayame y Akio hicieron migas bastante pronto. Akio no había hablado con nadie en casi un año, mientras que la misma Ayame no le gustaba hablar con los que tenía cerca, por lo que era un alivio para ambos tener a alguien con quien desfogarse. Ella era la hija de Kenso, el jefe del clan, el mismo tipo que le había dado la tunda el primer día. Ella estaba en profundo desacuerdo con todas las actuaciones de su familia, que la conformaban su padre y su hermano. No quiso explicar el porqué, pero esa fue la razón de que la azotaran de esa manera.

Por lo demás, la vida era bastante tranquila. Akio tenía que encargarse de pocas tareas, pero estas fueron aumentando cuando los demás sirvientes supieron que había entablado amistad con uno de los odiados nobles de la casa. Además, el chico todavía no había olvidado su principal intención: escaparse de allí.

Por lo demás, Akio, aprovechándose de los cada vez más pesados trabajos que le mandaban, acabó conociendo toda la mansión, salvo una sala. La Sala de Armas. Tardó cerca de un mes en conocerla y pudo entrar porque Ayame había acabado por convertirlo en su criado personal para librarlo del acoso de los demás. Ella se emperró en entrar para así poder coger su espada para practicar, pero como tenía prohibido usarla, decidió enseñársela al chico por lo menos.

La puerta de la sala se abrió mientras que Ayame entraba, aunque tuvo que pegarle un tirón a Akio para que entrara.

La habitación era espaciosa, con varias mesas para colocar espadas diseminadas por el cuarto. Varias de esas mesas estaban desocupadas, pero había tres que si que tenía un arma. Ayame se acercó a una de ellas.

-Esta es la mía.- Akio se acercó con curiosidad, aunque su objetivo era otro. La espada de Ayame era una preciosidad. La empuñadura era distinta a la de una katana normal. La guarda era dorada, mientras que la parte de la empuñadura cercana a ella era metálica y con hendeduras para los dedos. El resto de la empuñadura era de madera oscura, bien barnizada.

Unos instantes después, Akio miró a las otras dos mesas… Bingo. Se acercó a una de ellas.

-Akio… ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada. Simplemente que esta es mi espada.

-¿Eh?

Comparada con la espada que acababa de ver, la de Akio parecía un trasto viejo. La empuñadura era blanca, pero estaba manchada por el uso, y la guarda tenía numerosos arañazos.

-¿A si? Te creo. Esta espada es la primera vez que la veo.

-No es tan bonita como la tuya, pero me ha sido muy útil estos años.

Akio alargó la mano para tocar la espada. Echaba de menos su tacto. Pero en el momento en que la tocó, sintió una extrañísima sensación. Sintió como… fuese absorbido, y la oscuridad le rodeó.

Solo le pareció escuchar un susurro antes de caer en las sombras.

--

-¿Donde estoy?

Esto le sonaba. Se había sentido exactamente igual cuando le transportaron al nuevo mundo tras su muerte. Y ahora había pasado algo similar. Estaba delante de un inmenso edificio, de que no se veía los límites. Era antiguo, pero muy hermoso, con numerosos estilos de construcción. En la fachada se veían cristaleras de numerosos colores. Alrededor del edificio se veían unos jardines, aunque no estaban demasiado cuidados. Algunos árboles estaban secos y los setos estaban mal cortados. Además, el cielo esta bastante nublado.

-¿Dónde he ido a parar esta vez?

No las tenía todas consigo, pero entró en el edificio, que no tenía puertas. Cuando entró, se encontró en un gran vestíbulo. El suelo era de madera y tenía una gran escalera de piedra pulida, mientras que las paredes estaban forradas con estanterías y rellenas de libros. De todas formas, no estaba solo. Había alguien sentado en la escalera.

Estaba totalmente vestido de negro, y no se le veían ni los ojos, aunque el peligro emanaba de el.

-El cobardica ha llegado.-La voz daba miedo. No tenía ningún armónico. Solo el sonido de las palabras. No se podía identificar.-Siento ¿miedo? Me alegro.

El tipo dio un salto tremendo hasta aterrizar delante de Akio y acto seguido le arreó un tremendo puñetazo que lo lanzó por los aires. Volvió a golpear, pero Akio lo esquivó rodando por el suelo.

-Rápido… Pfff. Da igual.

Akio continuó esquivando los golpes, mientras que su rival se burlaba de el. Estaba desarmado, pero poco a poco se iba centrando. Sentía un escalofrío de temor cuando el tío se le acercaba, pero eso no le había detenido nunca. Esquivó un puñetazo y sonrió.

-Te pillé.

Y le agarró de la ropa y pegó un tirón haca abajo, desequilibrando a su adversario. El hombre de negro cayó al suelo, y Akio empezó a golpearlo de todas las formas posibles. Puñetazos, paradas, incluso le arreó una patada en los cataplines. En ese momento, de las ropas del hombre empezaron a surgir una especie de tentáculos, pero Akio continuó golpeando. No era por crueldad, sino porque era su mejor baza para sobrevivir.

Al final, el bicho logró quitárselo de encima de un golpe. Cuando se irguió, ya no parecía humano. Los "tentáculos" negros, por llamarlos de alguna forma, se habían expandido hasta abarcar casi todo el vestíbulo.

-¿No tienes miedo? ¿Eh, cobarde?

Akio sonrió.

-Estoy cagado de miedo, pero no voy a dejas que me domine.

-¿Eh? ¿Co-como? ¿No te impresiona mi poder? ¿No quieres salir corriendo?

-… Cabrón. La respuesta es si y si. Me dan ganas de tomar las de Villadiego y no volverte a ver el pelo. Pero estoy seguro de que te puedo vencer. Porque si no, no intentarías impresionarme. Ya me habrías matado.

-¡ARRRRRRRRRRRRG! ¡Te voy a matar!

Todos los filamentos negros se dirigieron hacia el chico y varios de ellos amarraron a Akio. Pero el amarre no parecía ser muy resistente, ya que cuando movió un poco la muñeca, el filamento se rajó. Dejó que le acercaran al cuerpo del monstruo y en ese momento, aprovechando la fragilidad de las ataduras, las rompió y le atizó un tremendo puñetazo en toda la jeta. Los filamentos se deshicieron, y el monstruo cayó gritando al suelo, donde se desvaneció. Akio estaba flipando por el espectáculo, cuando escuchó una voz femenina.

-Vaya, ya era hora de que limpiaras la porquería que había en el vestíbulo. Te ha costado ¿eh?

Akio se giró hacia la voz. Era una mujer, vestida con un traje de guerrera, pero, a pesar de que el traje era distinto, la reconoció enseguida.

-Tu… ¡Tu eres la que vi cuando conseguí mi espada!

-Es un alivio que me recuerdes, jefe.

-¿Jefe? Pero ¿De que va todo este lío? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué era el bicho ese? ¿Y tu quien carajos eres?

-Vaya… Menuda retahíla de preguntas que me has hecho en un momento. A ver… Primero. Este lugar es tu mundo interior. Segundo. Ese bicho era una manifestación empática del pavor que has ido arrastrando constantemente durante estas semanas. Y yo soy tu espíritu interno protector. ¿Te vale así?

La cara de Akio era un poema. Por la boca le podría haber pasado un tren de lo abierta que la tenía.

-He ido demasiado deprisa ¿no?

-Eh… Más bien.

-De acuerdo…

De pronto, estaban en otro lugar totalmente distinto. Era un aula y Akio estaba sentado en la primera fila, mientras que la chica, con un traje de profesora, estaba delante de la pizarra. Akio estaba alucinando.

-¿Pero que co…?

La chica golpeó con una regla sobre la mesa, cortando la frase del chaval.

-Silencio por favor.-Se había metido en el papel de profesora de tal forma que Akio se echó a reír a carcajadas.- Parece que te gusta la decoración ¿eh? Pregúntame lo que quieras, jefe.

-Bueno… lo primero que quiero saber es que es este sitio y quien eres tú.

-Es un poco complicado de explicar. –La cara de gamberra que tenía hasta ese momento desapareció.- Este lugar es tu mundo interior. Tu santuario. El templo donde es encuentra tu poder. Y yo… soy la manifestación física de ese poder. El núcleo de tu poder.-Miró a la cara de Akio.- ¿No me crees?

-No se…- La expresión de Akio era un poco dubitativa.- Si tú lo dices, te creo. Pero es muy increíble, incluso para mí.

-¿Entonces como puedes explicar que estés aquí? ¿Y que vinieras cuando tocaste la espada?

-Ah ¿Y por que?

-Muy fácil. La espada es un canalizador de nuestra fuerza, tanto como tu cuerpo.

-¿Fuerza? ¿De que hablas?

-Ya te lo explicaré más adelante. Por lo demás, este mundo se ve afectado por ti. Después de todo, es tu mundo. El bicho de la entrada era la manifestación del miedo que tenías. Para mí no era más que un incordio, pero te agradecería que dejaras de meter basura aquí dentro.

-Ah…lo siento. Otra cosa. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Tcht. ¿De verdad no lo sabes? Tú eres la única persona que lo conoce realmente.

-¿Eh?

La chica se le acercó y le susurró algo al oído.

-Recuérdalo. Y si necesitas ayuda… dilo. Te será de mucha ayuda.

Akio no pudo decir nada más, ya que todo se oscureció de golpe y se sintió caer al vacío.

--

-Que quieres que te diga. Parece más real que las otras.

Akio estaba totalmente patidifuso. No había pasado más que un instante en su charla. ¿Había sido real? ¿O una alucinación?

-¿Estás bien Akio? Te has quedado callado de golpe.

-Nada, nada. Perdón.-Separó la mano del arma, con un nudo en el estómago. ¿Qué le había pasado?

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, Akio. La última espada es la de mi hermano, así que como la toquemos, nos cuelgan de un pino.

-Si, vale.

Ambos salieron por la puerta, pero antes de salir de la habitación, a Akio le pareció escuchar un susurro.

"_Si necesitas ayuda, di mi nombre. Entonces verás que esto no ha sido una alucinación."_

--


	8. Chapter 8

Brand New World

La vida seguía. Tranquila pero insoportable. Diariamente, Akio entraba en la habitación de Ayame para despertarla, aunque invariablemente esta le acababa sacando a almohadazos del cuarto. Luego solía limpiar la habitación a solas, para evitar que Ayame fuera azotada, como ocurriría casi seguro si se enteraban de que le había ayudado.

Por lo demás, todos los demás criados daban por hecho que Akio era el perrito faldero de Ayame y por ende de los nobles, por lo tanto, el desprecio estaba a la orden del día. Y eso cuando no le intentaban humillar o darle una paliza. Pero como se solía decir, al mal tiempo buena cara.

El chico seguía dándole vueltas aún a la visión, a falta de otro nombre, que había tenido. Había ratos en los que eso le parecía que no era más que una mera alucinación por vete tu a saber que razón, pero en otros momentos, casi deseaba que fuera cierto. No se lo había dicho a nadie (aunque ese nadie abarcara solo a una persona), porque ni siquiera el sabía que pensar del asunto.

Solo una cosa seguía igual que el primer día. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de huir, más aún que el primer día. Pero había un par de elementos que hacían que se pensase muy mucho el dar el primer paso. El primero era Kosho y su "espada mágica de la leche + 5" (nombre provisional a falta del definitivo). Y el segundo era la mulata esa. Mikane se llamaba. Cuando la veían, todos ponían la espalda contra la pared, Akio incluido. No transmitía buenas vibraciones, eso desde luego. El último elemento que tendría en contra sería el hermano de Ayame. Pero no lo había visto nunca mi tenía ni idea de que capacidad tenía. Lo poco que sabía era que se lo tenía muy creído, por lo menos según su hermana.

De todas formas, los acontecimientos empezaron a dispararse. Parece ser que los del valle, hartos ya de las acciones de los enviados de Kosho, los atacaron y les causaron heridas, haciendo que huyeran y le fueran con el cuento al jefe supremo.

Y ahí se montó el pollo.

--

-¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!

Akio se giró sorprendido por todos esos gritos de buena mañana. Estaba limpiando el cuarto de Ayame, como de costumbre, pero no era normal verla entrar despotricando de esa manera.

-¿Pero que pasa?

-Malditos idiotas… ¿es que no aprenden?

-Ayame… ¿me puedes hacer caso?

-Y mira que lo saben, pero no, siempre…

-¡Plaf!

-¡Ay! ¿Pero que te pasa, Akio?

El chico, ya harto de que no le hiciera ni pajolero caso, había acabado por arrearle un capón a Ayame.

-Llevo hablándote media hora y no me has hecho ni pajolero caso.

-Ah….- Ayame se había puesto roja por su descuido, pero el sonrojo se le pasó pronto cuando recordó lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Es que no entiendes lo que…!

Akio le arreó con el mango de la escoba en la cabeza para evitar que se desmandase de nuevo.

-¡Ay!

-No hagas tantos aspavientos y tranquilízate, que no te he dado con fuerza. Y no, no entiendo lo que pasa porque no te has tomado la molestia de explicármelo.- El chico suspiró. Tan lanzada como siempre. Cuando algo la apabullaba tendía a lanzarse como un cohete arrasando con todo lo que se ponía por medio.

-Va…vale.

-A ver, respira hondo y cuéntame _tranquilamente_ que leches pasa.

Ayame respiró profundamente un par de veces, haciendo caso al gafitas.

-Mi padre va a dar un escarmiento en el pueblo.

Akio parpadeó un par de veces antes siquiera de atreverse a decir algo.

-¿Me estas diciendo… que ese tipo y su espadita se van a dar un paseo por ahí?

-Y no va a ser un paseo tranquilo…

-Vale… ¿Va a ir solo? ¿O se va a levar algún amiguete de juerga? No, no me lo digas. Va a ir la otra.

-Pues si…

Malo. Si esa sádica iba, que Dios les pillara confesados. Pero, y sin regodearse en desgracias ajenas, eso le daba una oportunidad… Porque no iban a ir solos.

-¿Se puede saber en que estás pensando?- La chica le lanzó una mirada de sospecha.- Se te oyen echar humo las neuronas.

-No… en nada….

-¿Se supone que me tengo que creer eso? Tu… quieres huir ¿no?- La chica parecía triste.

-Pues… si.- Akio no tuvo el valor de negarlo.

-Si te vas… te echaré de menos.

Akio se quedó con la boca abierta, pero se recuperó al momento.

-¡Vente conmigo, leches!

-Pero… es mi…

-Nah, nah, nah. Nada de tu familia. Me acuerdo de cómo te trataron el primer día que nos vimos. Eso no es de familia. Y está claro que ellos no te quieren aquí para nada.

Ayame estaba blanca y no parecía saber que decir.

-Yo voy a largarme de aquí, sea como sea. ¿Te tendrás conmigo?

La chica boqueaba por la sorpresa. Al final pareció tomar una decisión y, con un susurro, habló.

-Si.

Akio sonrió.

-Entonces déjalo de mi cuenta. Tengo un par de ideas… Tu solo entérate de cómo va a ir lo de la expedicioncita esa.

--

Al día siguiente la expedición continuó como estaba planeada. El bestia de Kosho, acompañado por la sádica de Mikane, la morenaza esa, junto con una veintena de hombres más. Desde luego, la bronca que iban a montar iba a ser de campeonato, porque solo quedaban cinco guardias. Pero tampoco se necesitaba más, porque el solo recuerdo de Mikane bastaba para que a la mayoría de los esclavos se les quitaran las ganas de irse a ningún lado.

Pero no a todos…

-¿Estás lista, Ayame? No va a ser agradable, te lo aviso…

-Ya van cinco veces. Solo espero que tu plan salga bien.

-Solo hazlo antes de entrar. Yo me largo ahora.-El chico suspiro, tensísimo.- Suerte.

Ayame no pudo hacer nada más que esbozar una sonrisa torcida. Se encaminó con paso decidido al comedor, aunque antes de atravesar la puerta se llevó la mano a la cara, nerviosa.

-Que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

La chica entró con paso decidido a la sala, intentando fingir su miedo. Como siempre, las miradas de desprecio de los demás la acompañaron. Pero ya estaba acostumbrada. Se sentó, y empezó a comer sin hacer caso de nadie.

Mientras tanto, Akio se había situado al lado de la despensa. Estaba esperando a un momento en que pudiera colarse a hurtadillas. Necesitaban provisiones y otras cosas, después de todo. Cuando vio salir al último trabajador, se coló a hurtadillas. Y empezó a rebuscar entre los objetos depositados en la caverna, que se usaba para guardar tanto la comida como los útiles que usaban los sirvientes de la casa. Abrigos, bolsas instrumentos de cocina. Sin duda el lugar adecuado para aprovisionarse. El problema era salir sin que le vieran…

Mientras tanto, Ayame estaba comiendo en la sala común, muy separada de la mujer de su padre y de su hermano. No les gustaba, y por eso la separación, tanto por su parte como por la de los otros. De pronto, Ayame sintió una arcada. Se intentó incorporar, pero no le dio tiempo y vomitó encima de la mesa. Los dos aristócratas se quedaron paralizados en el sitio. No les gustaba nada la chica, pero como ocurriera algo grave, tendrían que responder ante Kosho.

-¡Criados! ¡Atendedla ahora mismo!- El joven echó mano del látigo que llevaba para acentuar la orden, aunque no hacía falta. Tan acostumbrados estaban a obedece que los criados salieron corriendo para atender a la chica, que estaba postrada, vomitando aún mas líquido.

-¡Tiene fiebre!

-¡Id a buscar a alguien que tenga idea de curar, maldita sea!¡O es que tenemos que decíroslo todo?- El noble estaba tentado de cruzarle la cara de un latigazo al esclavo más cercano, pero se contuvo por una vez.

Los criados echaron a correr, totalmente perdidos. Al final regresaron con una camilla y se llevaron a Ayame a su habitación, aprovechando que parecía haber dejado que echar vómito de momento.

Cuando llegaron allí, vieron a Akio limpiar el cuarto.

-¡Tu, idiota!

-¿Eh?- Akio miró a Ayame en la camilla y dio un respingo.

-¿Qué le ocurre?

-¿No lo ves, imbecil? ¡Está enferma!

Akio resopló.

-Me refiero a síntomas, pedazo de tonto. Y dejadla encima de la cama. ¡Venga, que hay prisa!

-Esto… Vómitos y fiebre.

-De acuerdo. Vosotros dos y todos los que cotillean detrás de la puerta que se larguen. No se si lo que tiene es contagioso o no, así que no me haría ni pizca de gracia que nadie pillara lo mismo si está cerca, así que… ¡F-U-E-R-A!

El grito de Akio hizo salir corriendo a los que estaban escuchando detrás de la puerta, mientras que los dos porteadores dieron un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Pero nosotros…

-¿Acaso vosotros dos o algún otro que conozcáis tiene la mas mínima idea de medicina?

-Eh… pues no.

-Entonces solo molestáis y me hacéis perder el tiempo para curarla, lo que puede tener consecuencias en vuestro pellejo.

Eso bastó para que los dos chicos salieran a escape. Akio cerró la puerta, asegurándose de que no había nadie y se acercó a Ayame.

-¿Estás bien?

-Podría estar mejor. ¿Lo conseguiste?

Akio asintió.

-Entonces daré por bueno que me tuviera que tragar este mejunje que me distes para vomitar.

-Tu "enfermedad" me dio la cobertura suficiente para sacar lo que necesitábamos. Así que por eso no te preocupes.

-Jujuju. Desde luego, tu actuación ha sido de primera.

El joven sonrió, aunque estaba hecho un revoltijo por dentro. Primer objetivo, el avituallamiento, conseguido. Pero no había hecho nada más que empezar.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Un poco mareada… pero mejor.

-La fiebre durará unas cuatro o cinco horas…

-Oye… ¿Cómo sabías que esas plantas que encontraste por ahí me harían esto? La vomitera y la fiebre, digo.

-Ah, eso… Hace unos años me puse a trabajar en un herbolario durante las vacaciones para sacarme un dinerillo. Aparte de cargar con las cajas durante todo el santo día, el dueño, al que le gustaba hablar pero mucho, me acabó enseñando lo que sabía de plantas gratis.

Ayame parecía confundida.

-¿Herbolario? ¿Vacaciones? ¿Qué leches es eso?

-Esto… Ya te lo explicaré en otro momento. De momento, tú duerme. Yo me voy a seguir poniendo en práctica el plan.

La chica sonrió al recordar lo que seguía.

-Eres un cabrito, ¿lo sabías?

-Je, je, je.

--

-Si, señora, eso es lo que pasa.

Akio se había puesto un aparatoso pañuelo en la cara, tapándole la nariz y la boca.

-La señorita ha pillado una buena infección. Es bastante contagiosa, por lo que, por si las moscas, me he puesto esto para evitar que alguien mas se infecte por si yo lo estoy.

La noble, que en la ausencia de Kensho se encargaba de la casa, parecía asqueada y desconfiada a partes iguales. Pero no podía replicar a Akio de ninguna forma. El otro… realmente estaba pasando del chico. Considerando como las gastaba el hermano de Ayame, era hasta mejor.

-¿Y que… propones?- Parecía que a la Señora le daba asco preguntarle, pero lo hacía porque no había mas opciones.

-La opción más práctica sería aislar a la paciente durante tres o cuatro días. La enfermedad en si no es grave, pero se contagia fácilmente por la respiración. La bacteria incuba bastante rápido, así que, según mi opinión, se debería aislar a todos los que presentaran los síntomas.

La mujer tomó una decisión, que era, obviamente, para quitarse el marón de encima.

-De acuerdo. Ayame queda ahora bajo tu responsabilidad total y absoluta. Como le ocurra algo tu pagarás las consecuencias. Te ocuparás de ella a todas horas.

Akio se inclinó, apretando los puños, como si estuviese furioso, aunque por dentro estaba dando saltos de alegría. Le acababan de arreglar la vida. Teniendo que estar pendiente de Ayame a todas horas solo podía estar en su habitación, lo que evitaba que fuera el quien lo sugiriera y evitaba sospechas.

-Si, señora.-Dijo entre dientes, fingiendo su cabreo.

--

-¿Ya estás bien al 100?

-Si.

-¿Seguro?

-Si.

-¿Seguro, seguro?

-¡Que si, pesado!

-De acuerdo. ¿Lista?

Ahora llegaba la parte mas arriesgada del plan. Todo lo anterior había sido solo la cobertura. Ahora venía lo complicado. Recoger las katanas de Akio y Ayame y salir por patas. Casi nada.

Los dos chicos, con mucho sigilo se dirigieron a la sala de armas. Era la parte más peligrosa del plan, la obtención de las armas. Akio no se llegó a explicar en ese momento porque incluyó la recuperación de las armas en su plan, pero Ayame también quiso recuperar la suya.

Pero tenían muchas cosas a su favor. La primera, que estaba cerca de los dormitorios de los nobles, por lo que no había guardias. Y la segunda, que como no había nada importante que robar, nadie se acercaba por allí. Realmente, los únicos que se pasaban por allí cada poco tiempo eran Akio y Ayame, así que seguramente nadie se daría cuenta de la falta de las armas en unos días, que eran lo que necesitaban para ponerse a salvo.

Ayame no tardó ni un momento en coger su arma. En cuanto a Akio, acercó la mano a la suya un poco reluctante. Aún recordaba lo que pasó la última vez que la toco. Todavía no tenía claro que fue o ni siquiera si pasó de verdad, pero por si las moscas… acabó cogiéndola por la funda.

-¿La tienes ya?

-Si.

-Pues andando. No nos queda mucho tiempo.

Los dos chicos, con un sigilo envidiable, regresaron a toda velocidad a la habitación de Ayame. Tal y como habían planeado, la amenaza bacteriológica era mas que suficiente para disuadir a cualquier cotilla de meterse donde no le llamaban.

Cuando estaban al lado de la habitación, Ayame suspiró, aliviada.

-Lo logramos.

-¿Lograr el que, si puede saberse?

Los dos jóvenes no pudieron evitar sobresaltarse. Eso era un imprevisto muy gordo. ¿Pero quien…?

Una pesadilla. Látigo y espada de doble filo. El hermano de Ayame.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. No se que planearéis los dos, ni me importa realmente. Pero sabía que no me podía fiar de vosotros.

Los dos chicos habían retrocedido unos pasos, asustados.

-La verdad es que para ser un puñetero esclavo, tengo que admitir que actúas muy bien. Todos se han tragado tu actuación, incluso yo. Pero, simplemente, no me fío. Así que preparaos los dos para vuestro castigo.

La espada desenvainada dejaba claro que el pensaba administrar la justicia por su mano. El tipo cargo, pero de pronto la espada de Ayame se interpuso en su camino. Los dos hermanos empezaron a intercambiar golpes, sin ser capaces de tocarse. Estaban a otro nivel, sin duda. Así que el noble decidió tomar algo de ventaja. Cuando logró apartarse un poco de la chica sacó el látigo del cinturón. Entonces, cargó de nuevo contra ella y usó su mayor peso para echarla a un lado, para, acto seguido, castigarle la espalda con un seco latigazo, lo que la derribó.

-Que lastima me das, niña.- El noble le puso el pie en la espalda, para que no se levantara.- Tu solo eres de la familia porque mi padre se acostó con una pordiosera de afuera. ¿Te crees que solo con eso puedes reclamar el derecho a pertenece a nuestra familia?

-Vosotros… me lo quitasteis todo... No pude ni estar con mi madre cuando murió ¡Arrgh!

El hermanastro había aumentado la presión de su pie sobre la chica, disfrutando con todo lo que le estaba haciendo. Pero de pronto tuvo que esquivar un golpe de Akio. El siguiente lo bloqueó con la espada. Y se bastó y sobró para hacerle rodar por el suelo.

-Patético, chico. Patético. ¿A eso lo llamas… luchar? Jujuju. Pues así estas a años luz de poder hacerme algo.

Y era cierto. Akio sujetaba el arma toscamente con las dos manos y su postura era pésima por decir algo amable. Ero el chico no le prestaba atención. En ese momento su cabeza era un revoltijo. No sabía por que, pero no podía pensar en nada. Solo le venía una cosa a la cabeza. Lo que le dijo aquella mujer en su visión.

Las palabras le quemaban en la lengua, y su boca se abrió inconscientemente cuando se lanzó contra el hombre.

-¡CANTA, DAMA DEL CREPÚSCULO!

La katana brilló con fuerza, y cambió. La empuñadura se hizo de color negro y dorado, mientras que la hoja adquirió un color azul.

-¿Pero que…?- Vale, definitivamente, no había sido una alucinación. Pero de pronto, el arma empezó a vibrar. La misma vibración empezó a surgir de la empuñadura y, en menos de lo que se tarda en pensarlo recorrió toda el arma. De ponto salió una especie de onda que golpeó al noble en el estómago y lo lanzó por los aires, golpeándole la cabeza con una de las vigas del techo y dejándolo grogui en el acto. Por el otro lado, Akio salió rodando para atrás, quedando totalmente mareado.

-¿Me han metido en una lavadorarlg…?- Se sentó inmediatamente, sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse. Pero Ayame le estaba mirando a el y a su espada con una cara…

-¿Co...como has hecho esoooo?

-NPI, chica, pero no es momento de pensarlo. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-¿Y que hacemos con… esto?

-Atémoslo y metámoslo a el y a su espada en tu cuarto. Suele desaparecer muy a menudo sin que nadie sepa nada de el, así que usemos eso en su contra.

Y eso hicieron con el noble.

-Bueno, recojamos las mochilas y salgamos de aquí.

--

Ayame estaba esperando. Estaba en el patio, de noche, con las dos mochilas y las dos katanas.

-Vamos Akio, date prisa.

-Listo.

La chica dio un respingo, asustada.

-¡No me pegues esos sustos, mamón!- Le susurró.

-Sorry.- Recogió el mochilón y su espada, que había vuelto a la normalidad.- Un minuto. ¿Lista para irte?

-Desde luego.

-Pues…

En ese momento se produjo una explosión al otro lado del recinto. Una serie de destellos de colores se vieron. Y eso atrajo a todos los guardias del recinto. Un tiempo atrás, Kensho, por el mero hecho de demostrar su poder, había robado un cargamento de fuegos artificiales que iban a ser usados en el poblado cercano para dar una exhibición. Los habían dejado en un almacén echando polvo. Al conocer eso, Akio, en su plan, había decidido usarlo como despiste. Le puso una mecha larga a una caja de cohetes y salió a toda prisa de allí sin que le vieran. Y cuando todo el mundo estuviese corriendo hacia la explosión, ellos salían por patas hacia el otro lado.

-¡Venga, vayámonos ahora!

Y saltaron el ahora desprotegido muro que les privaba de la libertad.


	9. Chapter 9

Un punto y aparte

-Perdonadme, Milord.- Mikane se había arrodillado frente a Kensho, lo que no era muy común, ni tampoco una buena señal. Era la única persona que tenía derecho a permanecer erguida ante el Cabeza del Clan, con excepción de la familia de este.

-Ha fracasado, Mikane, ¿me equivoco?

Hacía dos semanas que se había producido algo que todos los de la casa consideraban impensable. Un esclavo había huido. Y no solo eso. Había arrastrado con el a la hija de Kensho-sama. Aunque era ilegítima y despreciada, seguía siendo su hija, por lo que la noticia le había hecho montar en cólera.

Se descubrió el asunto a merced de que un sirviente entró en la habitación de la hija de Kensho cuatro días después de que se encerrara allí con el esclavo por su supuesta enfermedad y se encontraron al hijo de Kensho, su heredero, atado y amordazado a la cama.

La furia del noble fue tal que los criados que le llevaron la noticia estuvieron a un tris de perder la vida, salvándose solo por que su hijo exigió venganza contra los que le habían humillado de esa manera.

Esa fue la razón de que se decidió enviar a Mikane. Aparte de una experta rastreadora, era una ejecutora letal. Por eso solo se la enviaba en ocasiones muy concreta. Pero…

- No milord. No he podido encontrarlos.

Que Mikane fallara era algo fuera de lo normal. Solo ocurrió otras dos veces antes, pero Kensho arregló el problema personalmente en esas ocasiones.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-No fui capaz de encontrarlos. Ocultaron su rastro muy bien.

La mano de Kensho estaba jugueteando con un pequeño trozo de madera.

-¿Ayame tiene tanto conocimiento como para despistarte?

-No. Seguramente es cosa de ese chico.

La mano de Kensho se tensó de golpe y partió la madera.

- Muy bien.- La voz era calma, pero daba miedo. Mucho miedo.- Ofrezco una recompensa para aquel que me traiga a mi hija y mate a esa cucaracha. Daré lo que me pidan siempre y cuando esté en mi poder y no hiera mi honor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Vaya. No esperaba que nos escapáramos tan fácilmente.

La única respuesta de Akio fue una risita malévola.

Hacía ya dos semanas que ambos habían escapado de la mansión. Y se las habían arreglado para que nadie les pillara.

Akio hizo andar a los dos por los ríos poco profundos, para así no dejar huellas, y durante los primeros días no pararon ni un momento. Aparte de eso, se turnaron en las guardias. Akio recordaba perfectamente lo que le pasó. De estar durmiendo tranquilamente en un claro se encontró despertando en esa mansión.

Aunque con el tiempo, se fueron relajando. Si en ese tiempo no les habían pillado, no lo harían ya. Peeero… por si acaso, mantuvieron las guardias. Nunca se podía ser confiado por esos lares.

De todas formas, el joven estaba contento. Primero por haber escapado y segundo porque no estaba solo. Le daban escalofríos al recordar el año escaso que estuvo andando solo y hablando con su sombra. Brrrr…

Ayame y el se llevaban bastante bien, aunque la chica tenía el genio bastante vivo, por lo que mas de una vez mantuvieron discusiones por tonterías. Pero, por lo menos para Akio, era lo mejor que podía pedir. Y así continuaron las cosas, avanzando el tiempo mientras ellos caminaban. Así siguieron, hasta que un día, mientras cenaban, Ayame sacó un tema que los dos habían estado evitando sacar durante todo ese tiempo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa Akio?

-¿El que?- El chico estaba atacando con ganas un muslo de un jabalí que habían logrado cazar ese día con una pequeña trampa.

-¿Cómo hiciste lo de la espada?

Akio se atragantó y estuvo a punto de escupir la comida que tenía en la boca.

-Por lo menos haz el favor de no sacar un tema tan peliagudo de sopetón, leches. Y menos aún si estoy comiendo, copón.

Ayame suspiró, y echó mano de la espada de Akio. Estaba exactamente igual que cuando la vio por primera vez en la sala de armas. Si eso, un poco mas mugrienta. La empuñadura blanca manchada por el polvo de más de un año de caminos, la guarda arañada y la vaina a juego. De no ser por lo afilado de la hoja, parecería un trasto viejo. Pero ella había visto que cuando Akio encaró a su hermano, esa misma espada había cambiado, tal y como lo hacía la espada de su…"padre".

-Vi lo que hiciste ese día. Si te soy sincera, no tenías ninguna posibilidad real de vencer a mí… hermano de sangre. Estaba muy bien entrenado en la lucha. Pero, no se como, lograste, sin saber manejar prácticamente la espada, lo que el lleva intentando lograr toda su vida. Es decir, hacer lo mismo que mi padre. Ahora, ¿cómo lo lograste?

Akio dejó a un lado el jamón de jabalí que había estado comiendo y empezó a hablar.

-Si te soy sincero, no tengo muy claro como ha funcionado todo esto desde el principio. Y si no te dije nada fue porque ni yo mismo sabía a que atenerme. Hasta el momento en que la espada se transformó, no sabía si era una alucinación o que leches pasaba. Y, aún así,… Bleh. –El chico negó con la cabeza y empezó a contar todo lo que le pasó relacionado con la espada. Cuando terminó, Ayame pestañeó un par de veces mientras digería los datos.

-A ver… ¿Me estás diciendo que te llevaron a un mundo interior en el que te encontraste a una mujer que se cambiaba de ropas todo el rato y que te dijo el nombre que debería transformar tu arma?

-¿Entiendes ahora porque no te dije nada?

-Pueeess si, lo entiendo. Porque, y sin intención de faltar, en cualquier otra circunstancia me hubiera parecido una tontería. Pero viendo lo visto…- Miró el arma que seguía teniendo en las manos unos instantes y se la pasó a Akio.

-Vuelve a hacerlo.

-¿Euh?- A Akio esa petición le pilló desprevenido.

-Transforma tu espada.

El chico miró el arma, pero negó con la cabeza.

-De momento, prefiero no hacerlo.- Alzó la espada al aire y contempló su contorno a la luz de la luna.- Francamente, este, llamémosle poder, me da yuyu.

-¿Yuyu?

-Me asusta un poco.

-Ah.

-Y tomando que la parte de la mujer esa, la Dama que me dijo que se llamaba, prefiero esperar a que vuelva a poder hablar con ella que a hacer experimentos al tuntún. Porque, viendo lo que podía hacer el arma de Kosho… mejor tener un poco de prudencia en el asunto. ¿No crees? Imagínate que puede hacer lo mismo que la suya y pierdo el control. Se puede liar una…

Y Ayame no tuvo más remedio que estar de acuerdo con el planteamiento de Akio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El camino continuó, y con este, también cambio el tiempo. El frío empezó a golpear al paisaje, y por esa misma razón, el hielo y la nieve empezaron a hacer acto de presencia. Los chicos agradecieron en gran medida el haber cogido todas esas mantas y abrigos, porque no sobraban en absoluto. Acampaban siempre que podían en lugares a cubierto, y si tenían que descansar al aire libre se metían siempre en un bosque y encendían la hoguera más grande que podían.

A pesar del inconveniente del frío, pasaron unos días la mar de agradables, ya que en un par de ocasiones organizaron unas peleas de bolas de nieve, en las que siempre era Akio el que acababa fuera de combate. Al final, las condiciones atmosféricas empeoraron tanto que tuvieron que buscar un refugio permanente durante a estación fría.

Tuvieron suerte de encontrar una gran cueva, de un tamaño considerable, en la que se metieron a pasar esos días. Al ser de gran tamaño pudieron adecentarla un poco y colocar los sacos y demás para hacer que fuera un poco más hogareña.

Los días pasaron mientras que los dos jóvenes se las arreglaban para vivir entre la nieve. Tenían bastantes provisiones, pero aún así redondeaban la despensa cazando algunos animales que aún andaban por ahí, aunque tanto a Ayame como a Akio les daba repelús matar a esas capturas.

Por lo demás, la vida durante esos meses fue bastante tranquila, y, a pesar del intenso frío, agradable. Más de una vez se quedaron embobados viendo las detalladas pinturas de hombres con trajes negros y capas blancas luchando entre sí que había sido pintadas en el fondo de la caverna que ocupaban en esos momentos. Además, mataban el tiempo con un ajedrez que Akio había tenido la santa paciencia de tallar de unas ramas y una tabla de pizarra en la que rayó los cuadrados del tablero como buenamente pudo. A pesar de la tosquedad del juego, pasaron buenos ratos jugando entre ellos. A veces ganaba uno, a veces ganaba el otro, pero eran partidas reñidas.

Al final, unos meses después, la nieve empezó a desaparecer y empezó a llegar la primavera, la hermosa dama que… esto, si, saltándose el marco poético, que el tiempo mejoró. Las pesadas nieves invernales empezaron a desaparecer, siendo sustituida poco a poco por un manto de hierba verde.

Fue en esos momentos cuando lo dos jóvenes abandonaron la caverna y reanudaron el viaje. Poco a poco, el bosque de robles empezó a desaparecer, siendo sustituido por una enorme llanura, que se perdía más allá del horizonte.

Según avanzaba el tiempo y los kilómetros recorridos, la enorme llanura empezó a ser cubierta por la hierba, que, un tiempo después les llegó hasta la cintura. Y tal vez fuera por eso por lo que ocurrió lo que ocurrió.

Llevaban como dos semanas de viaje cuando se complicó el asunto. Ese día, los dos jóvenes habían establecido un pequeño campamento tras haber recorrido menos distancia de la que recorrían normalmente. ¿El motivo? Que se sentían un poco vagos y no tenían ganas de andar más. Por esa mima razón, Ayame estaba tumbada en el suelo mirando pasar las nubes, mientras que Akio estaba acabando de sazonar la comida. Metió una cuchara en la sopa y sopló el caldo que cogió y, acto seguido, probó la comida. Le pareció bien de sabor, así que apartó la cazuela del fuego para dejarla unos minutos más que se terminara de hacer de todo con el calor residual de la cacerola. Parecía que el haberse tenido que tragar las recetas del Arguiñano porque le gustaban a su madre había servido para algo.

Pero cuando dejó la cazuela fuera del fuego, de pronto se encontró con un arco cargado apuntándole directamente al cuello.

-Ups.- Poco a poco empezó a levantar las manos. ¿Cómo es que había pasado de estar imitando al Arguiñano a haberse metido en una de los indios de la Primera? ¿Pero quien carajos había cogido el mando y cambiado la tele?

Mientras tanto, Ayame miraba las nubes, tranquila, cuando de pronto una sombra le tapó la cara. Molesta, se giró, dispuesta a echarle la bronca a Akio, pero se dio cuenta de que los pinreles que estaban a su lado no eran los de su compañero precisamente. Desvió la vista hasta encontrarse con un joven que la apuntaba con una lanza.

-Mierda.- era una chica fina, pero no había otra forma de definirse en esa situación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los 5 hombres que les habían atacado ataron a los chicos y, acto seguido, se comieron la sopa. Tras eso les vendaron los ojos y los hicieron andar un buen trecho. Para Akio era la repetición de una antigua pesadilla, ya que era lo mismo que cuando le atraparon los esclavistas. Pero por lo menos no sufrieron ningún tipo de maltrato. De todas formas, lo que mas les había llamado la atención a el y a Ayame era que esos hombres (denominados indios por falta de mas datos), era que no hacían prácticamente ningún ruido. Unos minutos después llegaron a una especie de campamento, porque se escuchaban ruidos de risas infantiles y de diversos trabajos manuales.

Al final les hicieron subir unas escaleras en las que, por falta de visión estuvieron a punto de caerse de boca los dos, y les metieron bajo techado, porque notaron que el sol ya no les llegaba con tanta fuerza como antes. Además, por los crujidos se podía deducir que estaban pisando una superficie de madera.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa?- Esta nueva voz era grave y rasposa, pero no exenta de una cierta amabilidad.

Los hombres que habían capturado a Akio y a Ayame se alejaron de ellos y empezaron a hablar con el hombre en una lengua desconocida para ellos, con un tono muy musical. Tras unos minutos, la conversación se detuvo y unos pasos se escucharon. Por el sonido, el que fuera que se había movido se había detenido delante de ellos y, acto seguido, se giró y le atizó a alguien algo que sonó como un buen capón. Acto seguro gruñó algo entre dientes y les dijo algo a los otros en voz alta.

Unos momentos después a los dos jóvenes les habían quitado la venda y las ligaduras. Delante de Akio estaban los hombres que le habían capturado y les habían manducado la cena, que estaban bastante cabizbajos y otro hombre, no muy joven pero si curtido, les miraba mientras lanzaba miradas de reproche a los otros hombres.

-Esto…- Empezó Akio, pero el hombre le interrumpió.

-Les ruego que nos disculpen.- Empezó el otro.- Lo que les ha pasado ha sido consecuencia de un malentendido.

-Pero bien que lo han aprovechado para zamparse nuestra comida.- Gruñó el chico entre dientes.

-Ejem. Mi nombre es Iyiniwok y soy el sachem de este pueblo.

-¿Saquen?- Preguntó Ayame, dudosa, dejando de taladrar con la mirada un momento a los otros "indios".

-Sachem. Puede decirse que soy el jefe de este poblado. ¿Y ustedes son…?

-Ayame.- La chica había decidido no volver a usar nunca el apellido de su familia. La avergonzaba estar emparentada con aquellas personas, aunque fuera solo por parte de padre.

-Shitotsu Akio.

-Entiendo. ¿Y puedo preguntar que pasó cuando se encontraron con los hombres de nuestro poblado?- Ante la interrogativa mirada de Ayame y de Akio, se encogió de hombros y habló.- Me gusta conocer todas las versiones de todos los asuntos que trato. Me permite ser más justo.

-Es muy sencillo. Somos viajeros que nos habíamos detenido a descansar y pasar la noche y ellos llegaron sin que nos diéramos cuenta, nos asaltaron, se zamparon nuestra comida y nos arrastraron hasta aquí.- Ayame había dejado la charla y seguía atravesando con la vista a los indios, que movían los pies, incómodos.

-Lo que yo pensaba.- El Sachem se encogió de hombros y les miró.- Pensaron que podríais ser invasores, pero…- Y les repasó con la vista.- Si os soy sincero, a pesar de que vayáis armados, no parecéis tener pinta de poder hacerle daño mas que a una mosca.-Se giró hacia los hombres y les dijo unas palabras en ese idioma que usó antes. Ante la mirada interrogante de los dos muchachos, aclaró lo que había dicho.- Les he ordenado que vayan a buscar vuestros enseres. Supongo que no os negaréis a un poco de hospitalidad por nuestra parte para compensar este malentendido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De esa forma, sin comerlo ni beberlo, se encontraron como los invitados de ese pueblo. La aldea no tenía nada que ver con las típicas de tipis que aparecían por la tele. Era una pequeña aldea de cabañas de madera, perfectamente hechas y con pinturas en el marco de las puertas. Decían que era una señal para que los espíritus de los antepasados, si volvían a este mundo, entraran en sus casas y los protegieran de los monstruos que vivían en el mas allá. Cuando Ayame les preguntó por ellos, dijeron que esos monstruos no tenían forma humana y cubrían su cuerpo con el color rojo de la sangre de sus víctimas. Y que llevaban una máscara para esconder sus bestiales rostros.

Por lo que decían, eran un pueblo nómada, que se movían a una nueva localización cada dos o tres años, según lo rica que fuera la zona en la que se establecían. Iyiniwok era actualmente el jefe del pueblo, aunque más bien era el moderador que se encargaba de que las cosas no se desmadraran en demasía.

Aunque como mucho, la población era de medio centenar de personas, entre hombres, mujeres, jóvenes y niños. E hicieron buenas migas con ellos. Ayame, que había vivido mucho tiempo apartada de la gente, estaba encantada de la vida por poder interactuar con todos ellos. Y Akio tres cuartas partes de lo mismo. Hacía tiempo que no había podido relacionarse con un grupo humano que no intentara matarle o hacerle la puñeta, y era un cambio agradable.

Y el tiempo pasó. Del día que pesaban quedarse acabó siendo un mes, dos… Y los dos jóvenes estaban encantados. Durante el día, ayudaban en todo lo que era necesario. En mas de una ocasión, el chaman del pueblo y Akio se enrollaron en larguísimas discusiones sobre el uso de las plantas, que hacían que todos los demás se alejaran con prudencia. Además, los dos chicos estaban aprendiendo el idioma del poblado. Ayame ya lo hablaba de una forma bastante fluida, pero Akio aún no le había cogido el truco, por lo que, cuando intentaba hablar, se escuchaban carcajadas en respuesta.

Las noches, en cambio, eran siempre una reunión en torno al fuego. Se charlaba, se reía, y se contaban historias. El Cuentacuentos era un tipo tremendamente alto, pero también muy delgadito (lo apodaban el bicho palo) que tenía un poco de voz de pito cuando hablaba normalmente. Pero, cuando se ponía el manto y empezaba a narrar, su voz, su misma cara cambiaba. Narraba…, no, contaba aventuras, romances de una forma tal que transmitía a los ensimismados oyentes emociones, luchas, heroicidades, vilezas… de tal forma que más parecía que estaban sintiendo y viendo la historia con sus propios ojos que escuchándola simplemente.

Había historias de rescates casi desesperados, de grandes combates y de romances casi imposibles. De todas formas, había una historia, que no sabía porque razón, se le había quedado clavada en la memoria a Akio. Tal ves porque fue la primera que contó, tal vez porque despertó un sentimiento extraño en el chico, tal vez porque le recordaba mucho a otras leyendas que el había escuchado, pero se le marcó en la mente.

-"Hace muchas eras, tan atrás que el mismo tiempo era joven, el Gran Espíritu, observó el mundo. Los hombres y los animales crecían, pero no estaba contento solo con eso. Debido a que el no podía interactuar con esas criaturas y quería regalarles sus conocimientos, envió a un grupo de elegidos para que fueran a llevar la cultura y el saber por sus tierras."

El narrador extendió su mano al aire, como señalando al mundo y a sus habitantes.

-"Bajo su sabia supervisión la civilización floreció. Su fuerza simpar y sus conocimientos permitieron que el mundo empezara a avanzar, haciendo crecer la fuerza y el ingenio humano. Alguno de ellos regresaron con el Gran Espíritu según acababan su cometido. Pero…"- Con solo una palabra, el ambiente pareció enfriarse varios grados en un instante.- "No todo iba bien. Uno de esos enviados… traicionó su misión. Huyó al mundo de los monstruos enmascarados y se erigió en su señor. Como el único ser al que obedecieron por su gran fuerza. Pero, al temer las represalias del Gran Espíritu, creó una inmensa tumba de hielo y se sepultó allí, esperando su momento."

El manto y la capucha que se había puesto realzaban las sombras de su cara, dándole un aspecto realmente siniestro del que normalmente carecía.

-"El compasivo Espíritu Supremo pronosticó que el rebelde se levantaría de nuevo algún día (en ese momento Ayame susurró que se tendría habría agarrado un buen trancazo por el frío, lo que provocó algunas risas). Pero no solo eso. Un día, un ejército tan inmenso que a su lado parecerán pocas las hojas caídas de los árboles en otoño llegará del norte, y habrá que asegurarse de que nos mantengamos unidos o todo será barrido a su paso. Esas fueron sus palabras.

A Akio, no se sabía porque, eso se le quedó marcado a fuego en la memoria. De todas formas, a pesar de su escasa formación en mitología nordica, esa leyenda le recordaba mucho a la leyenda del Ragnarok, la última batalla de los dioses. Aunque, por otro lado, lo del rebelde era bastante similar a lo de Lucifer de la mitología cristiana.

Por lo demás, la vida siguió así unas semanas. Hasta que tuvieron que partir. Era el momento de que tanto los chicos como el propio pueblo se movieran. Como eran nómadas, los habitantes del poblado habían decidido volver a moverse. Y esa fue también la señal para que Ayame y Akio reanudaran su viaje.

La despedida fue muy cálida. La noche anterior se había organizado una gran fiesta y, hasta el normalmente reticente Akio había participado con todas sus ganas. Y pasaron horas despidiéndose. A la mañana siguiente, Iyiniwok, en el nombre de los suyos, fue el que se despidió de ellos.

-Ha sido un placer conoceros. A los dos. Hemos tenido muy pocos invitados tan agradables como nosotros. Así que…- Rebuscó en una bolsa que tenía colgada al costado y sacó un par de cinturones de conchas.- A esto le llamamos wampum, y es un regalo. Aunque no es solo eso. Con esto, os estamos entregando nuestra confianza, que, como sabéis, para nosotros lo es todo. Y, si volvemos a encontrarnos, seréis bienvenidos siempre.- Murmullos de asentimiento surgieron de los que estaban contemplando la escena. –Y… Solo una cosa mas.- Dijo el sachem cuando ambos muchachos tenían los cintos en las manos.- Akio. Tu espíritu guardián está despertando. Pero ten en cuenta una cosa. Por mucha sabiduría que tengan los demás, si quieres desarrollar toda vuestra fuerza, tendrás que escucharte mas a ti mismo que a los demás.- Akio había puesto cara de besugo ante este inesperada alocución del jefe. No se había enterado de nada, pero tampoco quería hablar y meter la pata.- Parece que no me has entendido…- Iyiniwok se encogió de hombros.- Si te soy sincero, tampoco yo lo entiendo. El Cuentacuentos me pidió que te dijera esto y que no te preocuparas si no lo entendías. Dijo que ya lo harías.- Y con una señal, los nómadas empezaron a moverse. La separación había empezado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por lo demás, el viaje de los dos jóvenes, tras separarse de sus amigos, continuó durante unos meses sin ningún tipo de acontecimiento importante. Lluvias, granizo… lo de siempre.

Los dos jóvenes echaban mucho de menos a los que habían sido sus vecinos durante los meses anteriores, pero eso era el pasado. Akio tenía una personalidad bastante práctica y, aunque la mano se le iba muy a menudo a acariciar el cinturón de conchas que le habían regalado, no hizo ningún comentario más sobre ese asunto. Ayame, en cambio, se lo tomó un poco peor, pero, entendiendo el silencio de su compañero, tampoco hizo comentarios.

Ella había vivido sus primeros años con su madre, hasta que un día, un montón de hombres habían entrado en su casa a la fuerza y la habían arrastrado de allí. Su madre intentó resistirse, pero la derribaron de una bofetada. Ayame lloró y lloró durante días, pero no cambió nada. En todo caso, mas azotes.

Un par de años después, se enteró de que su madre había muerto. Cuando intentó conseguir que le dejaran estar en su funeral, solo consiguió recibir tal paliza que casi se murió.

Y eso había sido su mundo. Por lo menos hasta que el cabezota de Akio entró en el y lo demolió con su cabezonería y sus planes gamberros. Y aunque estaba encantada de estar donde estaba, no menos cierto era que durante toda su vida había querido un poco más de contacto con las personas.

Todas esas dudas acabaron un día de pronto. Tras terminar de trepar una montaña al fin, encontraron lo que había sido su meta hasta ese momento. Lo primero que se veía era una gran concentración de casas, mucho mayor de la que cualquiera de ellos había visto en ese mundo, aunque a Akio no le sorprendió tanto. Pero lo que si le sorprendió fue lo que venía después.

¿Por qué? Porque esas casas estaban rodeando una gigantesca ciudadela. Estaba rodeada por una muralla de gran tamaño, que la rodeaba totalmente. Y las casas de dentro eran muy distintas a las de afuera. El suelo estaba adoquinado y aquí y allá se localizaban enormes construcciones. Algunas eran habían sido construidas para se funcionales, pero otras tenían una misión obviamente ostentosa. Tras años viendo solo piedras, árboles y casas mal construidas, esa construcción les sorprendía más que otra cosa. Parecía que los datos que había obtenido Akio de Kaoru eran ciertos, después de todo.

-Parece que hemos llegado…

-Si, eso parece.

Los dos jóvenes tenían muchos sueños e ilusiones. ¿Sería ese el lugar donde podrían empezar a ser ellos mismos por lo menos, o todo sería solo para que aplastaran definitivamente sus esperanzas?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Supongo que esto podría decirse que es una despedida. Aquí acaba un capítulo de la historia de Akio, al igual que uno de mis proyectos mas apreciados. Pero, como el mismo título de este capítulo dice, esto no es más que un punto y aparte. Un me voy pero volveré. Pero, mientras tanto, quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han comentado o dejado un review por su interés. Y también a todos aquellos que han leído hasta aquí. Muchas gracias. Y, sinceramente, la próxima vez que vuelva, espero que sigáis disfrutando con lo que escribo._

_Sinceramente suyo:_

_Eratia_


	10. Chapter 10

Un golpe seco rompió la quietud de la tarde. El ruido era provocado por un choque de maderas, pero al repetirse se escuchó un grito de dolor. Unos segundos después se escuchó otro golpe, pero este había dado en blando, no sobre madera. Un "ouch" fue la respuesta.

El lugar era una pequeña llanura, un poco en lo alto. Allí, dos chicos estaban haciendo un simulacro de duelo. Simulacro porque cada uno de ellos tenía una palo de madera toscamente tallado simulando una espada. Y por otro lado, era el chico el que estaba recibiendo una soberana paliza.

-¡Ay!- El chico había recibido otro golpe en la cabeza de parte de su amiga, que le hizo caer de culo al suelo.- Ayame, por el amor de dios, contente un poquito, por favor.- Se quejó, sobándose el porrazo de la cabeza.

-Akio, Akio, Akio…- Negó con la cabeza la susodicha, aparentemente decepcionada.- Eres un negado para la esgrima tal y como estás ahora… ¿y aún así pretendes pasar las pruebas de acceso a la Academia? Si en esa parte te toca enfrentarte a alguien que tenga la más mínima habilidad, como no te pongas en serio te va a hacer picadillo. ¡Y luego no podrás entrar a la Academia!

Cerca de tres meses antes, Ayame y Akio habían llegado hasta lo que se conocía como el Distrito 1. Allí se enteraron de muchas cosas sobre esa gigantesca ciudadela blanca… y sobre los shinigamis. De todas formas, la comidilla de la ciudad era que en un par de meses se abrían unas pruebas de acceso a la Academia de Shinigamis.

A Ayame, sinceramente, eso le sonó a chino, pero Akio, que, después de todo, unos años antes había ido a la universidad, si sabía de qué iba el asunto. Tras mucho preguntar consiguieron sacar en claro en que consistían las pruebas per se. Una especie de técnica de concentración de energía era la primera. La segunda, un duelo y la tercera, un examen escrito.

Los dos chicos buscaban con una intensidad increíble el hecho de poder entrar en la Academia de Shinigamis. Para Ayame, el hecho de poder convertirse en una shinigami, era un camino para dejar atrás su antigua vida y escapar definitivamente de los lazos que la ataban a su familia. Para Akio, en cambio, era la fuerza que necesitaba para poder cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Isime de sacarla de allí. Cada vez que pensaba en Miros le daban ganas de ponerse a repartir estopa. A pesar de que fuera como un gusano en comparación con otras personas con las que se había encontrado en su camino (el padre de Ayame, mismamente), se había ganado un lugar especial en su lista de malos deseos nocturnos. Y la petición para que se cayera por un barranco que tuviera muchas piedras puntiagudas en las paredes y un montón de cactus debajo sólo era la primera de sus peticiones.

Resumiendo, Akio había pedido a Ayame que le enseñara a luchar. Y de principio, no había grandes avances. Aunque el chico no tenía grandes problemas en lo que se refería a las bases de la pelea (vivir donde había vivido pagaba en ese aspecto) y leía perfectamente el lenguaje corporal del enemigo, no tenía prácticamente coordinación para manejar una espada, no mantenía el equilibrio y colocaba los pies de cualquier manera. En resumen, si se enfrentaba a alguien mínimamente hábil y/o entrenado, recibiría hasta en el carnet de identidad que no tenía.

Es por esa razón por la que los dos estaban practicando. Era la única forma de que Akio pudiera mejorar en ese tiempo. Porque si no… iba a perder su oportunidad. Y la chica no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo. No después de todo lo que le debía.

-Venga. ¡Arriba! –Le gritó al chico que estaba en el suelo.- ¡Tenemos que ponerte en forma pero ya!

-Si, si…- Akio estaba hecho migas. Y lo peor de todo es que luego tenían más cosas que practicar.- Ya voy…

¡Plock!

-¡Ay!

-¡Que te muevas! ¡Ya!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol recién amanecido dejó caer sus rayos sobre el campamento de los dos chavales. Acostumbrados al aire libre, viendo que iba a hacer un tiempo muy agradable esos días, prefirieron dormir afuera, en vez de buscarse un lugar en interior.

Como siempre, Akio estaba despatarrado encima de las mantas que había puesto para no tener que dormir en el suelo. Sinceramente, era un desastre, pero eso le daba exactamente igual. Cuando despertaba, casi parecía que le hubieran puesto un muelle o algo así. En un instante estaba de pie, con tanta energía como si estuviera preparado para correr una maratón. Ayame, en cambio, la palabra mas adecuada para definirla por las mañanas era "zombie". La única forma de despertarla de golpe era con un balde de agua helada, y, aún así, no funcionaba siempre.

Akio, como de costumbre, fue el primero en levantarse. Se puso en pie de un brinco, bostezando. Palpó a su alrededor para coger las gafas, y, cuando las encontró, se fue al arroyo cercano para lavarse la cara.

Cuando vio su reflejo, no pudo evitar realizar una comparación entre él y su yo pasado. Antes de morir tenía un par de kilos de más y llevaba el pelo bastante corto. Ahora, decir que era puro músculo no era una aproximación, era la realidad. Su viaje le había quitado todo lo que le sobraba y le había regalado una buena cicatriz en la cara. Además, tenía el pelo mas largo de lo que hubiera acostumbrado hace tiempo, o, mejor dicho, en su otra vida.

Cuando volvió al campamento, vio, no excesivamente sorprendido, como Ayame seguía como un tronco.

-Sigh. Y luego me dice que madrugue. Y aunque me levante pronto, luego viene ella y sigue roque… No me pagan bastante para aguantar esto…- Se acercó y la sacudió un poco.- Ayame. ¡Ayame!

-Si la haces cosquillas en las plantas de los pies, igual se despierta más rápido.

-Si, y me pega una patada en…- Akio se giró de pronto, sobresaltado por la nueva voz.

Lo más curioso fue, que al girarse, no vio la cara de un hombre, sino sus pies. Bajó la vista y vio que su interlocutor estaba haciendo el pino, era medio calvo y que tenía una sonrisa que hacía temer por la psicología de su dueño.

-Esto… ¿Quién eres tú?- En la mente de Akio empezaron a luchar distintos elementos de curiosidad, hasta que ganó uno. - ¿Y se puede saber que estás haciendo boca abajo?

-Disfrutando de las vistas, ¿no se nota?

Akio se giró para ver donde leches miraba, y un segundo después se quedó congelado. ¡Estaba intentando mirar por debajo de las mantas de Ayame! ¡Maldito pervertido! Se giró como un cohete y le arreó un tremendo patadón que le hizo salir rodando. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Para el único visitante que tenían y era un pervertido!

El porrazo que se metió el tío fue de campeonato. El ruido del golpe pareció ser al final lo que logró despertar a Ayame. Se levantó, aunque, por alguna extraña razón, parecía más dormida que antes de levantarse.

-¡Wo!- Se escuchó de pronto el grito del hombre al que Akio había golpeado.- ¡Me gusta ¡Me guuuusta!

Akio ya sentía vergüenza ajena sólo por Ayame y su cara de zombi/empanada total, pero ese otro tío… ¿es que era masoca o qué? Ugh. De pronto no pudo evitar dar una rejudía al ver que había aparecido de repente a su lado.

"¡Dios! ¿Pero que demonios es este tío?" Huelga decir que la frecuencia cardiaca de Shitotsu empezaba a estar un poco alta, tanto por el susto como por tener que estar cerca de ese… ¿hombre?

-Vaya, vaya, vaya.- empezó el tipo ese.- Tienes buenos reflejos… y una buena pegada. Bajo mi tutela, podrías pasar sin problemas el examen de la academia.

Huelga decir que Akio estaba flipando en colores. No sabía que leches le estaba pasando, pero esa mañana, cada momento resultaba mas extraño que el anterior. Al final, logró reunir algo de agudeza mental, que le faltaba todavía a esas horas de la mañana y preguntó:

-¿Quién diablos eres tú, si es que puede saberse?

Mas tarde, retrospectivamente hablando, el chico no pudo dejar de preguntarse si había hecho bien al hacer esa pregunta, y más a la vista de los resultados.

-¡Me alegro de que lo preguntes! ¡Yo soy el hombre más increíble from the Distrito 1! ¡Aquel del que los hombres huyen y las mujeres se esconden! ¡Shoten Miral!

Akio estaba empezando a pensar que había algo mal con el agua del arroyo, porque si no, ¿cómo es que estaba viendo un acantilado detrás del tío? ¿Cómo es que veía olas? Y más importante… ¡¿de dónde leches había salido una puesta de sol a esas horas de la mañana?! El chico se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos a toda prisa, y, cuando volvió a recuperar la visión, para su alivio, vio que no había nada. Giró la vista hacia Ayame, que iba hacia el río, pero, para ser sincero, considerando las pintas de dormida que tenía, no iba a servir mucho de ayuda.

-Esto… ¿bleh?

-Vaya. ¡Así que mi magnificencia te ha dejado sin palabras!

-…No precisamente.- Akio tosió para recuperar el autocontrol.- ¿Y que quieres?

El hombre sonrió, pero con una mueca distinta a la anterior. En ese momento, parecía casi… cuerdo. Extendió las manos y, casi inmediatamente, apareció una brillante bola de energía.

-Creo que esto os vendrá bien ¿Me equivoco?

Justo en ese momento Ayame regresó, y ya estaba mas despierta. O por lo menos eso parecía.

-Akio… ¿Quién es este hombre? ¿Y que está pasando aquí?

El aludido se llevó la mano a la cara. Iba a ser una mañana muy, muy larga.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían sido un par de semanas muy, muy duras, pero por fin se acabó. Akio estaba más que encantado por alejarse de Shoten en lo que parece que sería de forma definitiva. Sí, es posible que estuviera siendo desagradecido, y sí, había aprendido bastante en ese tiempo, pero seguía siendo incapaz de tragar al hombre. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que deseó arrearle un garrotazo.

-¿Estás listo, Akio?- Preguntó Ayame, un poco preocupada. El chico sólo asintió.

-Si, que sea lo que Dios quiera. Sólo espero no tener que volver con Shoten.

-No entiendo porque te cae tan mal. Es bastante agradable.- La mirada de pena que le lanzó Akio, la puso en defensiva.- ¿Qué?

El chico sólo negó con la cabeza, suspirando.- Dejémoslo, ¿quieres? Tenemos otras cosas de las que preocuparnos. Por ejemplo, todos esos tipos.

La verdad es que había tanta gente en esa explanada que casi daba miedo. Tipos tan gigantescos que dejaban a Akio, que era bastante alto, como un enano, y otros bastante retacos. Solía decirse que en la variedad estaba el gusto, pero… viendo a toda la gente que había reunida, seguía sin saber de qué iba el refrán.

Así que se sentaron a esperar que todo empezara. Un par de horas después, los hombres con espadas y que vestían de negro, llegaron al fin y, sin más dilación, empezaron a dividir a todas las personas en unos grupos.

Tras eso, y tal como les habían avisado, les mandaron crear unas bolas de energía. Ayame, inmediatamente después de que el examinador diera la orden, creó la bola. Akio se tomó un segundo para empezar, intentando quitar de su cabeza la imagen de un tipo con el pelo rubio de punta.

Apenas unos 4 o 5 de su grupo, que eran como 20, pudieron crear la bola de energía. Ayame no tenía ningún problema, y la otra chica del grupo tampoco. Akio, en cambio, tenía una bola más pequeña que la del resto, y estaba sudando mares para mantenerla. Sin embargo, el examinador se limitó a echarle un vistazo evaluativo y asintió algo para sí, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando terminó el tiempo que tenían que mantener la bola, Tanto Ayame como la otra chica estaban más o menos bien. A otro se le notaba cansado, pero Akio estaba en el suelo, agotado y sudando la gota gorda.

El otro que había logrado hacer la bola no había podido aguantar y se había desmayado a mitad de ejercicio. En resumen, del total de los 20 que eran, solo habían pasado 4. Y Akio, por los pelos.

-¿Estás bien, Akio?

-Meh... Me siento como si acabara de correr una maratón después de hacer 200 levantamientos con pesas de 100 kilos… pero sobreviviré. Pero eso sí, déjame descansar un poco.

La otra chica que pasó tenía un poco de pinta de estar en las nubes, pero aún así le lanzó una mirada curiosa. El chico, en cambio, paso totalmente del asunto.

Unos minutos mas tarde los examinadores hicieron que se marcharan todos los que habían suspendido. Hubo un par de quejas, pero nadie en su sano juicio querría llevarles la contraria a los Shinigami.

-Señores.- Un examinador se había subido a una piedra y estaba gritando para llamar la atención de todos los que quedaban.-Por favor, escúchenme. La segunda parte del examen es un duelo. Acérquense a sus examinadores para que ellos les provean de los pertrechos adecuados y les informen de las normas concretas.

-Vamos, Akio.- Ayame, toda ilusionada, se giró hacia Akio.- Es el momento de que demuestres todo lo que has aprendido de mi.

El aludido asintió, pero no estaba tan seguro de sus habilidades, a pesar de todo. Todavía no había sido capaz de tocar siquiera a la chica. Es cierto que físicamente estaba lo bastante desarrollado como para escogorciar a cualquiera si lograba hacer contacto, ya que cuando golpeaba, se aseguraba de que doliera, pero… tras la paliza que se había dado haciendo y manteniendo la bola de Reiatsu, no estaba precisamente en su mejor momento.

Cuando se acercaron al hombre que les había examinado anteriormente, este, con una sonrisa traviesa, los miró de arriba abajo, deteniéndose especialmente en Akio. Acto seguido, señaló a las dos espadas que tenían los chicos colgadas de la cintura.

-¿Son vuestras, no? Las espadas, me refiero.

-Si… ¿Por qué lo pregunta.-Respondió Ayame.

-Muy bien. Habéis aprobado el segundo examen.- Les alargó dos papeles a los chicos.- Esto es vuestro. Es un pasaporte para que mañana os dejen entrar en el Seireitei. Allí se llevará la última prueba del examen.- Se quedó callado un segundo.- Ah., y os aconsejo que si no tenéis muchas posesiones os las traigáis en una bolsa o algo así. Si aprobáis, ya podríais tener un alojamiento en el interior del Seireitei.- Se encogió de hombros, como si la cosa no fuera con el.- Es un consejo, nada mas. Pero, de todas formas, ya estáis libres. Podéis quedaros a ver los combates si queréis o podéis iros, como veáis

Ayame dio un gritito de alegría, contenta por haberse librado de los duelos. No es que tuviera dudas de que podía pasarlos sin problemas, pero siempre venía bien. Akio, en cambió, estaba congelado en el sitio. ¿Todas esas palizas que había recibido esos días, para nada? Se sentía casi deprimido, aunque, desde luego, no pensaba llevarle la contraria al examinador. A ursípedo regalado no le periscopées el incisivo, como decía una profesora suya.

Al igual que Ayame, se sentó a un lado, mirando los combates. El nivel era bastante bajo, aunque hubo un par de ellos que, sinceramente, arrasaron. Seguramente ese hubiera sido el caso de Ayame, porque su nivel estaba muy por encima de la media.

De todas formas, hubo un combate que no hubo manera de que se le fuera de la cabeza. La otra chica de su grupo había sido emparejada para el duelo con un hombre más alto que ella. No tenía mucha pinta de luchadora, así que su rival estaba convencido de que iba a ganar por paliza. Si Akio tuviera que hacer una suposición, el tipo ese parecía venir de los distritos inferiores, como el.

El combate empezó rápidamente en cuanto el árbitro dio el pitido. Ese tipo dio un salto hacia delante y descargó un tremendo golpe con su arma contra el suelo. La chica se apartó y respondió con un par de golpes propios, pero no tuvieron prácticamente efecto. Su esgrima era pasable, pero era como pinchar con un palo a un oso, solo lo enfadaba más.

De todas formas, el final fue muy rápido. El grandullón había levantado su arma por encima de la cabeza, sin molestarse en cubrirse, centrándose exclusivamente el un golpe que acabara con ella. Pero la chica, cargando hacia el frente, tropezó con una piedra y cayó hacia delante, mientras que su espada de madera golpeaba en la entrepierna del hombre. Huelga decir que el efecto que tuvo fue fulminante, ya que pareció que el gigantón había sido alcanzado por un rayo. Se encogió sobre si mismo y cayó al suelo, soltando su arma, mientras que se revolcaba por el suelo.

Huelga decir que tanto Akio como el examinador se quedaron blancos de golpe. Era… ugh. Ayame los miró a los dos, curiosa por la expresión que tenían. Cuando abrió la boca, Akio la cortó con un "mejor no quieras saberlo."

El grandullón empezó a levantarse del suelo, prometiendo dolor (y otras cosas) a la mujer que le había golpeado en "ese" sitio. Pero la chica terminó el problema golpeándole en la cabeza con su arma mientras se levantaba, noqueándolo.

-Creo que he ganado, ¿no?

-Esto… Si.- El examinador tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para centrarse, inseguro de lo que tenía que hacer. –Vete junto a los demás que están esperando. Después se te informará de tus resultados.

La chica debía tener o la sangre de horchata o una capacidad para poner cara de farol impresionante, porque no movió un músculo mientras le decían eso. Simplemente dejó su espada de madera a un lado, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

-Vaya chica más rara…- Murmuró Ayame.

Akio no pudo evitar pensar: "Si ella es rara, no se que es lo que será Shoten."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche fue una pesadilla para Akio. "Misteriosamente" Shoten estaba en su campamento cuando llegaron, reorganizando los palos de la tienda de campaña que había construido Akio. Cuando llegaron los dos chicos, las pieles que hacían de paredes para protegerlos del viento y de la lluvia, estaban colgados de los palos de la tienda, formando lo que parecía una cómoda hamaca colgante.

Como de costumbre, ver su trabajo hecho cisco por el tipo ese hizo que le dieran ganas de pegarle una patada en el culo y mandarlo volando. Y mas cuando, de pronto, la piel se rajó y se cayó al suelo de culo. Otra vez se iba a tirar una noche cosiendo… le daban ganas de llorar. Y, como de costumbre, Ayame no era de ayuda, ya que miraba alucinada la hamaca colgante mientras le pedía a Akio que le hiciera una y preguntaba preocupada a Miral si estaba bien.

Un rato más tarde, mientras Ayame estaba asegurándose de hacer un buen fuego en que pudieran cocinar y Akio zurcía el desaguisado de la tienda de campaña, Shoten se le acercó, con la sonrisa más o menos normal, lo que indicaba que por un rato había vuelto del mundo de Yupie o del de los Teletubbies, fuera cual fuera al que se había ido, y quería hablar con lógica y normalidad… por lo menos toda la lógica y normalidad que era capaz de reunir el, que era bastante poca, seamos sinceros.

-¿Qué tal os ha ido?

Extraño. Había sido capaz de decir 5 palabras sin soltar una burrada. Eso indicaba una cosa. Estaba muy interesado en el tema. Pero mucho.

-Sacamos los dos exámenes de hoy. Y mañana tenemos otro.- Akio había cogido la costumbre de hablar con el hombre de forma prácticamente telegráfica. ¿Qué porqué? Debido a que si no lo había así, acababa torciendo sus palabras y diciendo que había dicho burradas que parecían más suyas que del propio chico. Así que había acabado por tener pies de plomo cuando se dirigía a el y a pensarse las cosas cuatro veces antes de decir nada.

-¡Yuuuuuuujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! ¡Tenemos que…!

Akio cortó inmediatamente la deriva mental. No le interesaba todavía que su mente despegara y se fuera a otra galaxia.

-¿Sabías tu que si llevábamos espadas de verdad nos eximían de la segunda prueba?

La respuesta a su pregunta fue un enérgico cabeceo con una cara de besugo que daba grima.

-¿Y entonces por que…? Bah, olvídalo. No quiero ni saber la respuesta.

El hombre hizo unos pucheros, de la misma forma que si le hubieran quitado los caramelos, pero Akio lo ignoró totalmente, volviendo al zurcido de la tienda. Lo que tenía que aguantar.

-¡Akio! ¡El fuego ya está! ¿Puedes venir a ayudarme con la comida?

-Sigh. ¡Un momento que ya voy!- Y terminó de dar un par de puntadas, ignorando las tonterías que hacía Shoten.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, un extrañamente comedido Miral se despidió de ellos. Aunque en un momento dado se le volvió a ir la pinza un poco. Corrijo. Mucho. En el momento en que fueron a marcharse al último examen, el que les granjearía el definitivo acceso a la academia o el cate, volvió a las andadas del primer día.

-¡…Y nunca olvidéis el espíritu que os he enseñado! ¡Id en paz y que la Fuerza os acompañe!... ¿Era la Fuerza o los puntos de cordura? Bah, da igual.

-…

-Wo, Akio. Estoy viendo una puesta de sol a las 9 de la mañana.

-… Ayame, es un póster…

-Ah… ¿y que es un póster?

-Luego te lo explico.

-¡Y recordad! ¡Las niñas bonitas no pagan dinero!

-… Akio. ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-¿Siéndote sincero? No tengo ni puñetera idea.

-Vale…

Miral había colgado detrás suya un poster de una puesta de sol en el mar (sinceramente, Akio se preguntaba de donde narices lo había sacado) con el que hizo pensar el primer día al chico que alucinaba y les estaba soltando un discurso, o, mejor dicho, lo que el consideraba que era un discurso. Para los oyentes, eran un conjunto de barbaridades puestas una tras otra.

-Muy bien, temerario líder.- Respondió Akio, un poco en guasa.- ¿Algún sabio consejo más que quieras compartir con nosotros?

En ese instante el hombre entró en modo serio.

- Una cosa más. Tened mucho cuidado. Aunque lo parezca, el Castillo de los pringazorras puros aka. Seireitei no es un lugar seguro. De hecho, en muchos casos es más peligroso que las zonas exteriores mas salvajes. Así que tomad precauciones y, sobretodo, intentad mostrar solo lo justo de vuestras habilidades. Así, pareciendo lo mas medio de lo medio, no llamaréis la atención. Aunque, si no me equivoco, eso ya lo hacías, ¿correcto Akio?

El aludido se quedó clavado en el sitio, sin saber que decir. ¿Sabía lo de Dama? No podía ser… ¿o si? El problema es que con el no se sabía si hablaba en serio o en broma, o si tenía conocimiento de causa o no. Formaba parte del misterio con patas que era Shoten Miral.

-Kufufufufu. Akio… Eres un chaval la mar de curioso. Normalmente la gente va por ahí fardando de sus habilidades, pero tú lo escondes… Creo que lo harás bien… Ah. Y cuida de la chica, es más inocente de lo que le conviene.

Y recogió el poster, y se fue, desapareciendo entre los árboles.

Los dos chicos se quedaron unos segundos mudos como piedras, sin saber que decir ni que hacer. El repentino ataque de cordura del hombre los había pillado fuera de tercio.

-Esto… Será mejor que nos vayamos moviendo, ¿no? Si no, no vamos a llegar al examen.

-Si…

-¿Akio? ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si, si. Perdona. Me acaba de volver a descuadrar el tipo ese. Si, mejor que nos vayamos. -Y cogiendo las bolsas en que la noche anterior empaquetaron todo, se dirigieron al Seireitei, para pasar el último examen para su nueva vida.

-¡YOLEROLEROJIJOLEROJIJOLEROJIJU!

-Akio. Eso es Miral cantando, ¿verdad?- Huelga decir que Ayame estaba mas blanca que la tiza tras escuchar lo horriblemente mal que cantaba el hombre.

-No hagas caso y sigue andando. Y démonos prisa, no sea que llueva.- Para Akio, que tenía un oído bastante sensible, era un auténtico tormento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A los dos chicos todavía les duraba el flipe. Su paseo por el Seireitei había sido alucinante, y eso como poco. Lo de las puertas y el tío que las guardaba (que era más alto que la propia muralla que guardaba, no hay que olvidarlo) les dio hasta miedo, la verdad. Lo del paseo con unos ciento cincuenta mendas por las calles de la Ciudadela de las Almas Puras hacia la academia… pase también, aunque se cruzaron con un hombre vestido de negro cuya mera presencia les dio ganas de correr a esconderse debajo de lo que fuera, aunque ninguno supo exactamente la razón.

Luego suma a… un centenar de personas metidas en un cuarto, con nervios por un examen y todo eso, y Ayame no sabía si estaba en otro mundo o en este.

Claro que Akio era otro cantar. Ahora mismo estaba en su elemento. Tras años de peleas, intentos de asesinato, esclavitud y un largo etcetera, había regresado a un ambiente conocido. En sus tiempos, antes de irse al otro barrio, Akio estuvo estudiando en la universidad. Y los sudores fríos que veía, encomiendas a los dioses (aunque, sinceramente, no tenía muy claro a quien exactamente se estaban encomendando algunos) le resultaban muy conocidos. Solo faltaban los tranquilizantes, como los que se metían tila en vena para no temblar como descosidos, para que fuera exactamente lo mismo. Que nostálgico. Aunque eso no quitaba que la atmósfera no siguiera siendo igualmente enfermiza y deprimente.

Pero no afectaba solo a los que se presentaban al examen de marras, no. Mientras esperaban unos minutos antes de que los metieran en el aula, el chico pudo escuchar partes de una conversación. Por ella dedujo que por el entierro de una tal… ¿Nalya era?, la mayor parte de los altos cargos de la Academia y otros tantos del Seireitei no estaban allí para echar un vistazo a la futura hornada de estudiantes, como solía ser su costumbre.

De todas formas, para intentar evitar los nervios, y como no tenía su método favorito para aplacarlos, usease, un libro, intentó conversar un poco, contra todo lo que solían ser sus inclinaciones normales, con una chica que estaba cerca suya, porque en esos instantes no había forma humana de contactar con el cerebro de Ayame, que estaba simplemente intentando que su cerebro no le diera un pantallazo azul ante la sobrecarga de información.

Pero la chica, que curiosamente parecía tranquila y nerviosa a la par, no le hizo ni pizca de caso. Chafado, decidió no volver a intentar abrir la boca hasta que un examinador le dijera lo contrario.

Sin embargo, cuando al final se abrió la puerta del aula, prácticamente a todos los que estaban en la sala se les paró un instante el corazón. No es que el hombre que entro en la sala fuera físicamente muy notable, pero… su mera presencia cargaba el ambiente de una forma indescriptible.

Tenía el pelo marrón y una sonrisa sardónica. De todas formas, el rasga mas característico de su persona era el hecho de que, a diferencia del traje negro del resto de habitantes del Seireitei, llevaba una capa de color blanco. Akio dudaba que fuera algo normal, y mas considerando que había acallado a un centenar de personas sin siquiera abrir la boca. Ese tipo emitía peligro por todo su cuerpo.

-Siéntense, por favor. Soy Nakatoni Jousuke, el encargado de este examen.- No alzó la voz en absoluto, pero sus palabras atronaron el aula. Huelga decir que fue obedecido instantáneamente.- Ahora les serán repartidos los ejercicios que tendrán que completar. No hagan el más mínimo intento de copiar, porque lo sabré inmediatamente y se lo garantizo, yo mismo me encargaré del asunto y las consecuencias para ustedes no serán agradables en absoluto. Como supongo que han entendido lo que quiero decir, se procederá a repartir los exámenes ahora mismo. No se acepta a partir de ahora ni una palabra.

Si ese tío era profe, sin duda, su clase era la más parecida a una exposición de estatuas que vería nunca, pensó Akio. Ayame, por su lado, estaba blanca. De todas formas, por el silencio, los pasos de los encargados de repartir las hojas retumbaban.

-Una última cosa. Todos aquellos que terminen el examen serán conducidos a otra aula donde permanecerán hasta el final del mismo. Cuando este termine, se les informará de su situación. Y ya pueden empezar.

Fue en ese instante cuando todas las hojas se giraron y vieron las preguntas. Y Akio no pudo evitar un escalofrío ante lo que vio. Y ante lo que no sabía.

Este era el cuestionario:

_Nombre y distrito:_

_1º) Mencione y explique una de las habilidades básicas de uso del Reiatsu._

_2º) Enumere los nombres de la conocida como "generación de oro" de los capitanes del Gotei 13._

_3º) Con el diagrama siguiente, indique que pasos hay que realizar para zafarse del agarre indicado en este._

_4º) Zampakutô y Teoría básica de esta. Explíquela brevemente_

_5º) Explique la forma mas adecuada de tratar a un herido con desgarro en el tronco._

_6º) Plus y Hollows. Explique en que se diferencian los unos de los otros._

_7º) Explique la organización del Rukongai._

_8º) Describa las partes que forman la invocación de un kidô._

_9º) El sistema democrático del Mundo Mortal. Origen y características principales._

_10º) ¿Para que sirve un gigai y una gikongan?_

Akio no podía abrir más los ojos. Algunas preguntas las sabía… ¡pero el resto le sonaban a chino! Lo iba a pasar mal. Muy mal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El chico casi gastó todo el tiempo que les habían dado para intentar responder todo lo que pudo. La pregunta de la democracia en el mundo humano estaba chupada, y mas o menos consiguió salir del paso con las diferencias entre plus y hollows (tener un Hollow a un metro escaso permitía que las diferencias mas grandes se te quedaran, aunque una carrera por tu vida no era la mejor situación para fijarse en detalles concretos) suponiendo por su parte que un plus era un humano normal recién muerto (aunque también podría estar equivocado y haberla pifiado de forma absoluta). La parte del Rukongai no fue muy complicada (después de todo, la había sufrido durante Dios sabe cuanto tiempo).

La pregunta de cómo tratar a un herido de tronco, en cambio, parecía parte de un tratado enciclopédico de lo que había que hacer y que no hacer en esos casos. Si, sinceramente, se había pasado un poco, pero que hubiera algo que supiera contestar de verdad en ese maldito examen había hecho que la mano se le fuera sola.

En cuanto a lo demás… no tenía ni idea. Así que estaba seguro de que iba a suspender el examen, como de costumbre. El aula a la que lo llevaron cuando terminó estaba abarrotada, y, con lo bajo que iba de moral, no intentó siquiera buscar a Ayame entre el gentío.

Unos 15 minutos más tarde, un hombre entró en la sala. No era el de la capa blanca, por lo que la gente tardó un poco más en calmarse.

-Señores, tango una noticia importante para ustedes.- Hizo una pausa un segundo.- Todos los que están en esta sala han sido admitidos en la academia. Enhorabuena.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y luego la sala estalló en vítores y gritos de alegría. Incluso Akio se unió a los gritos y a los saltos. Tenía tan asumido que iba a catear, que el hecho que le dijeran todo lo contrario lo había puesto en las nubes. Sin embargo, unos segundos después, se obligó a calmar la cabeza. Ya celebraría después el aprobado con Ayame.

-Cuando salgan de la sala, se les entregará un pasaporte que les permitirá a partir de ahora la entrada al Seireitei para acudir aquí, sobretodo para aquellos que viven en el Rukongai. Además a partir de este momento y hasta que finalicen sus estudios, dispondrán de un alojamiento en el recinto académico. Han emprendido ustedes…- Tras eso, el hombre inició un largo discurso exaltando los shinigamis, la academia y Dios sabe que mas.

Akio desconectó la mente en ese rato, cosa que acostumbraba a hacer cuando daban un discurso político en la tele y no tenía el mando para poder cambiarlo, y se limitó a saborear la dulce sensación de la victoria, aunque fuera durante poco tiempo. Akio era así. Una vez que había conseguido algo, se marcaba una nueva meta, y no se regodeaba en lo logrado anteriormente.

Cuando el hombre terminó el discurso, Akio volvió a conectar las orejas y se acercó a la puerta de salida. Allí esperaría a Ayame y luego ya decidirían que harían. De todas formas, había sido un día completo. Tal vez después iría un rato a contarle a Shoten lo del aprobado… o no. No sabía si tenía ganas de ver al alocado e impredecible hombre. Ya decidiría después.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que pude escribir algo aquí_. _Un bloqueo de cuidado, otras historias de las que ocuparme, y el hecho de tener que organizar también la Guerra de Bandas me quitó mucho tiempo. Pero eso ha acabado ahora. Con este capítulo comienza el segundo arco de este fanfic, y espero que lo disfruteis._


	11. Chapter 11

Akio contuvo un bostezo. Ah… Que relajado estaba. Tumbado en la hierba y mirando pasar las nubes. Sin tener que preocuparse por la comida ni por donde iba a tener que dormir esa noche. Eso era casi el paraíso.

La misma noche que ambos fueron aprobados y admitidos en la academia, les habían dado una habitación. Lo malo es que era compartida, y que los chicos y las chicas estaban en dormitaros separados, así que tenía que aguantar a su nuevo compañero de cuarto, y su acompañante durante todo ese tiempo, Ayame, había tenido que irse al otro bloque de habitaciones, para decepción de los dos chicos. Pero, tal y como dijo Akio, no había nada que pudieran hacer. Además, si había una cosa que quería hacer Ayame era conocer a gente nueva. Había llevado una vida tan clausurada por culpa del capullo de su padre que la única persona con la que había tenido la oportunidad de hacer amistad era el propio Akio. Sigh. Cada vez que lo pensaba se ponía malo.

Olvidando el tema de momento, había una cosa que había disfrutado mucho esos días. ¡Una cama! ¡Tenía una cama para el solo! No es que los futones en que se había acostumbrado a dormir todos esos años fueran malos, ni nada por el estilo. Pero volver a poderse echar en una cama, tal y como hacía antes de… morir, era una bendición. Y le recordaba que no debía nunca volver a dar las cosas por sentadas. Disfrutar de ellas mientras las tengas, pensaba, no sea que volviera a quedarse sin ellas.

Y la comida… La cafetería que les habían enseñado… Menudo gustazo no tener que hacerse su propia comida (ni tener que cazarla, todo sea dicho). Resumiendo. Que estaba en el séptimo cielo.

"**Estoy de acuerdo."**

Al escuchar esa voz, se levantó de golpe y miró alrededor. ¿Había alguien cerca? Pero no, no había nadie. Se lo habría imaginado. Y con ese pensamiento se volvió a recostarse en la hierba, aunque un poco intranquilo. Era el último rato que tendría para poder hacerlo, porque le darían en breve nuevas ropas, y no podía permitirse mancharlas con el verde de la hierba.

Por desgracia, todo eso tenía un punto negro. Al día siguiente empezaban las clases. Si, sabía que no iban a ser lo mismo que las que había tenido cuando estaba vivo, pero… ¡agh! No se podía quitar de encima la sensación de que se estaba metiendo en algo gordo. ¿Por qué razón? Ni idea. Solo tenía esa sensación agarrada al cuerpo. Había sentido algo parecido el día en que empezó la universidad, pero no tan acentuado. Suponía que era porque estaba empezando algo nuevo que le cambiaría de por vida, pero…

¡Bah! Sería mejor que le dejara de dar vueltas a lo tonto a esa mala sensación… ¿no? ¿Debía? ¿No debía? ¡Arg! ¡A veces no se aguantaba a si mismo!

-¿Sabes, Akio? Si la gente te viera sacudiendo la cabeza así, alguien podría acabar pensando que estás loco.

El susodicho echó la cabeza para atrás, mirando a su interlocutora.

-¿Es que tu piensas que estoy loco, Ayame?

La chica rió mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Yo no lo pienso, Akio. Yo se que lo estás.

Akio hizo una mueca ante el golpe directo a su ego.

-Vaya. Solo me faltaba ser comparado con Shoten.-Suspiró el chaval. Antes de que Ayame pudiera saltar a defenderlo, cambió de tema.- ¿Qué tal la academia?

La sonrisa de la cara de la chica lo dijo todo por ella.

-Mi compañera de cuarto es bastante maja. Aunque no habla mucho…

Akio rió. A Ayame le encantaba hablar, aunque tenía que concederla que sabía mantener la boca cerrada sobre los asuntos que no convenía que se supieran. Suponía que era una consecuencia de los años que había pasado… sin tener prácticamente ninguna relación con la gente. Aunque, siendo sincero, tampoco es que la mayor parte de la gente con la que le tocó convivir mereciera la pena lo suficiente para molestarse en tener un mínimo de contacto con ellos.

Escuchó con una sonrisa en la boca mientras la chica contaba sobre todo lo que había visto en esos días. Era buena cosa ver como ella podía empezar a avanzar sin que su pasado la arrastrase para atrás.

De pronto, la puerta del edificio que se veía desde allí se abrió, y empezaron a salir personas. A diferencia de la ropa blanca que llevaban los alumnos, estos estaban ataviados con túnicas negras. Shinigamis.

-Esos deben de ser nuestros profesores, ¿no es cierto?-Ayame miraba curiosa a los hombres y mujeres que suponía que la enseñarían a ser un shinigami.

-Supongo que si.-Akio se había erguido y los contemplaba también con interés. De todas formas, el que más le llamaba la atención era el único de ellos que llevaba una ropa distinta. Una capa blanca.

-Oye…-Murmuró Ayame, que parecía un poco insegura.- ¿Ese no es el mismo que estuvo en el primer examen?

-Si, es el mismo.- Akio lo miraba atentamente. La sensación de presión que notó de ese hombre en el examen seguía allí, pero atenuada. Pero, ahora que se fijaba… Si. ¿Se lo parecía a el o el resto de los shinigamis le provocaban esa misma sensación? Seguramente era una cosa suya.

-¿Qué anda discutiendo? No parece muy contento con lo que le están diciendo.

-¿Euh?- Akio regresó pronto de sus pensamientos al mundo real.- ¿Perdón?

-Que me preguntaba que anda discutiendo ese profesor con el de la capa. Por la cara que tienen parece que es algo importante.

Akio aguzó el oído, para ver si podía escuchar algo de lo que decían. Pero entre que el viento estaba en contra y que no hablaban muy alto, Akio solo pudo captar unas pocas palabras. Tampoco es que lo que hablaban fuera de su incumbencia, pero Ayame le había picado la curiosidad.

-Lo único que he oído era algo de "discurso", "decisión" y "Director".

Ayame lo miró con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Que oído que tienes… Yo no he podido escuchar nada. ¿Seguro que es eso lo que han dicho?

-Si hubiera estado mas cerca y les hubiera visto mover los labios te lo podría garantizar. Pero como no es el caso…Puede ser que el director haya dado un discurso en el que habrá anunciado una decisión que no les ha gustado. O puede ser cualquier otra cosa. Estoy haciendo cábalas porque si.

-Vaya… Pero Akio, ¿Quién es el "Director"?

-Eh… es la persona encargada de dirigir colegios o academias.

-Ah…

-Oye. ¿Me lo parece a mí o el de la capa nos está mirando?

-Es que nos está mirando, Akio.

Y no era una mirada agradable. El tipo los estaba atravesando con la vista y uno de los hombres con los que hablaba también los estaba mirando, curioso. Pero este pronto dejó de mirarlos y se volvió a dirigir al de la capa blanca, que volvió a centrarse en el.

-Creo que es el momento de una retirada honrosa, ¿no, Ayame?

-… Creo que si. Ese hombre me da escalofríos.

Y con toda la calma del mundo, Shitotsu se levantó, se colocó bien la espada en el cinturón de conchas que le habían regalado, y tranquilamente, a pesar de las prisas que Ayame intentaba meterle, se dirigió con ella a su lado hacia la cafetería.

Como el mismo le dijo a ella mas tarde, no estaban haciendo nada malo, y, por lo tanto, no tenían nada de lo que avergonzarse. ¿Por qué salir corriendo entonces? Aunque la respuesta de ella de que el tipo ese daba miedo era lo suficientemente acertada como para que tuviera que darle la razón.

* * *

-Ayame, hazme el favor de dejar de bostezar, ¿quieres?

-¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Tengo sueño!- Y la chica completó la frase con otro fenomenal bostezo.

Como ya os habréis dado cuenta, Ayame no es precisamente una persona madrugadora. Y siendo el primer día de clase, su estado era aún peor de lo habitual. Akio también estaba un poco incómodo, pero por otra razón. Esa mañana se había puesto por primera vez el traje de la academia… ¡Y los pantalones eran un soberano coñazo! Había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que los había pisado y había estado a punto de caerse de boca no se cuantas veces.

Porque era obligatorio usar esas ropas, si no… ya se habría buscado unos pantalones en condiciones. Si. Estaba muy refunfuñón, pero que se fastidiara el resto del mundo. Era su ánimo estándar el primer día de clase.

Cuando se abrió la puerta de la clase todos se giraron para ver quien era su primer profesor. Era un tipo de pelo oscuro y vestido con el atuendo de un shinigami normal. Tenía una expresión simpática en la cara y parecía bastante tranquilo.

-Buenos días.- Esperó unos momentos a que todos se callaran y le prestaran atención.- Me llamo Dbssdb y voy a ser su profesor de kidô.- Al ver las caras de sorpresa de todos los alumnos suspiró, sabiéndose ya la copla.- Y antes de que me queráis preguntar nada, si, ese es mi nombre, no, no es una broma, y no, tampoco acepto preguntas sobre como me llamo, ¿entendido?- Sonrió ligeramente al ver las caras de decepción de muchos de sus alumnos. Ya eran años con siempre las mismas preguntas.

-Bueno, siguiendo con el tema, yo soy el profesor tanto de teoría del kido como de las prácticas de esta materia.- Empezó a hacer unas anotaciones en las pizarras que, siendo sinceros, para Akio no tenían ningún sentido.

-Imagino que algunos de vosotros ya sabréis de lo que os voy a hablar,-Curiosamente, el profesor Deese… lo que sea, había desviado la vista de la pizarra hasta un alumno, pero, antes de que Akio pudiera girarse a ver quien era, el profe había roto el contacto visual. Interesante…- pero como otros tantos no sabrán a que me estoy refiriendo…

Sacó de un cajón una especie de diana, y la colgó de un sitio que parecía que había sido diseñado específicamente para eso. El profesor se alejó unos pasos y extendió la mano. La postura era dolorosamente familiar para Akio.

-No puede ser…-Susurró Akio.- Es…

-Oh Señor, Máscara de Carne y Hueso, toda creación, batir de alas, aquellos que llevan el nombre de hombre, verdad y temperamento. A través de este muro sin destino de sueños desatados pero con la leve ira de tus garras. Hadou 33 – Soukatsui.

Tal y como esperaba Akio, una llamarada azul redujo a cenizas la diana. Algunos alumnos, como Ayame, estaban sorprendidos. Otros no mostraron ninguna sorpresa, como si fuera algo común. En cuanto a Akio, estaba sorprendido. Así que era… como magia ¿eh? Y era exactamente lo mismo que el había visto el día que lo salvaron. Exactamente el mismo hechizo. Ni más, ni menos. Una sonrisa expectante le cruzó el rostro. La cosa se estaba poniendo interesante.

-Akio, es… ¡increíble! Es… ¡Magia! ¡Magia de verdad!- A Ayame le brillaban los ojos. Era normal. En cualquier otro momento, Akio estaría igual, pero… No sentía sorpresa, solo excitación. Curioso…

* * *

-Menudo espectáculo ¿eh Akio?

-Podría decirse así, si.

Ayame estaba bastante sorprendida. Ciertamente, la primera clase había sido increíble. Porque daba igual como lo llamara ese hombre, eso era magia. ¡Magia! Tenía unas ganas tremendas de empezar a aprender eso. De todas formas, la siguiente clase había sido un poco… especial.

El profesor de historia parecía majo y todo eso, pero… La clase había ido bien en su mayor parte. Un poco de presentación, alguna broma ligera para aliviar la mala tensión de conocer a un nuevo profesor… Por lo poco que ella sabía, todo iba bien. Pero cuando la única persona que había llegado tarde a clase apareció, las cosas se desmandaron. Ella salió corriendo como si hubiera visto un fantasma, un alumno salió tras ella, no sin antes insultar al profesor. Y luego salió otro después. Decir que después se produjo un tremendo revuelo en la clase no era muy acertado, ya que el profesor lo cortó de golpe, pero…

-Va a haber problemas.

-¿Eh?- El seco y preciso comentario de Akio la descuadró.- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ha perdido el control de la clase. Un alumno lo ha insultado a la cara y no ha podido hacer nada. Una chica ha salido corriendo, huyendo de el como si fuera un demonio. Resumiendo. Ante los ojos de la clase, ha demostrado no tener autoridad, que se le puede ningunear sin consecuencias… ¡Y en el primer contacto con ellos! La primera impresión es fundamental… Y aquí la ha pifiado. Si no consigue que lo acepten a la primera, mal vamos.

-Suena como si lo supieras por experiencia.

-Créeme, lo se. Y vamos a pasar un curso muy, muy malo con este profesor, me da a mi. Una clase descontrolada es inaguantable.

-No es tan malo como lo cuentas, ¿verdad?

-Es peor, créeme. Ya he sufrido unas cuantas clases con las que pasó lo mismo, y son inaguantables.- La mueca de desagrado de Akio era mas que clara, por lo que Ayame decidió dejar el tema.

-¿y ahora?

-Tocaba Cuerpo a cuerpo, si no me acuerdo mal.

-¿Combate? Vaya. Eso suena bien.

-Ju. Para ti si. Para mi, solo suena a mas moratones.

Los dos chicos iban hablando tranquilamente por el pasillo, junto con el resto de la clase, ya que, tras el desastre de la clase anterior, los estaban llevando a lo que suponían que sería el gimnasio. Estaban teniendo tiempo para darse cuenta de que el edificio de la academia era bastante más grande de lo que había supuesto.

Eso le estaba provocando a Ayame un importante ataque de charlatanería, pero Akio estaba empezando a quedarse un poco descolgado de la conversación. Desde hacía un rato, estaba empezando a escuchar un zumbido en los oídos. Era tan bajo que a veces no sabía si se lo estaba imaginando o lo escuchaba de verdad. Pero aún así lo estaba distrayendo cosa mala.

Apenas prestó atención a la presentación del profesor, un tal Vrinzack o Vriznak o algo parecido. El tipo imponía, eso era verdad, y era un profesor que sabía mandar, ya que en un momento había puesto a toda la clase a hacer lo que el quería. La mayor parte de la clase consistió en ejercicio físico, cosa que Akio, por lo menos, agradeció, ya que le permitía intentar ignorar ese zumbido y el subsecuente dolor de cabeza que le estaba provocando.

A pesar de todo, cuando terminaron los ejercicios, incluso el, que estaba mas que acostumbrado al ejercicio físico, estaba jadeando. Pero había algunos que estaban tirados por el suelo, agotados. Ayame, por otro lado, estaba relativamente bien, aunque cansada.

-Muy bien caballeros. Este es el primer día, así que esto ha sido un calentamiento ligerito.- A su pesar, Akio esbozó una sonrisita por las caras de espanto de sus compañeros, porque todos aquellos que tenían dos dedos de frente habían deducido lo que eso significaba.- Ahora, júntense con un compañero, el primero que pillen para practicar un poco de lucha a mano limpia. No espero perfección, ni siquiera que la mayor parte de vosotros haga algo más que agitar los puños en el aire. ¡Así que moveros ya!

Todos los alumnos dieron una rejudía por el inesperado grito del profesor y se levantaron como pudieron para ponerse en parejas. Ayame fue raptada por un chico antes de que Akio pudiera acercarse, y el fue encasquetado con otro chico.

Akio estudió a su oponente. Era un chico bastante más joven que la mayoría, y tenía todas las pintas de ser un adolescente como mucho. Tenía los ojos carmesíes y el pelo claro y unos rasgos bastante aniñados. Pero…Akio estaba bastante acostumbrado a leer el lenguaje corporal de la gente. Servía para ver si una persona lo quería muerto o no, después de todo. Y este chico, si algo, estaba muy seguro de sus habilidades (y la sonrisa confiada que tenía lo demostraba más aún). De toas formas, al ver la sonrisa se fijó en que tenía unos colmillos muy afilados. Mal asunto…

Akio sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse, ya que ese dolor de cabeza provocada por el zumbido le estaba impidiendo concentrarse. Se preparó para luchar, pero… en el momento en que se dio el comienzo del duelo, el zumbido en sus tímpanos aumentó en intensidad, lo que le forzó a hacer una mueca de dolor y perder la concentración un segundo. Y el chico no necesitó nada más. Era rápido como un demonio y antes de que Akio pudiera reaccionar había empezado a recibir una paliza.

Pero, a pesar de estar en desventaja de velocidad y pura y mera habilidad, Akio era mucho más resistente de lo que parecía y, sobre todo, tenía más masa corporal que el chico. En condiciones normales podría haberle por lo menos devuelto los golpes, porque estaba acostumbrado a las peleas, pero ahora… casi no era capaz de pensar. Así que el siguiente movimiento que hizo fue mas por instinto que por pensamiento, y el fue el mas sorprendido por sus resultados.

El chico se quedó totalmente sorprendido al ver como Akio, que se había movido prácticamente todo el rato a trompicones, lo agarró de pronto por la manga con una fuerza inesperada. Aunque intentó escapar de ese agarre, los dedos de Akio eran de acero y, con un brusco tirón, le hizo perder el equilibrio y con su otra mano lo agarró del brazo. Acto seguido se giró sobre si mismo y volteó al joven por encima de el, pillándolo totalmente por sorpresa.

Se apartó unos pasos, llevándose la mano a la cabeza, y rezando porque tanto el zumbido como el dolor pararan de una vez. Pero no tuvo suerte. El chico al que acababa de derribar se había levantado y tenía una sonrisa en la cara, como si estuviera contento de tener un desafío. Desgraciadamente, Akio solo pudo recibir golpes, uno tras otro y fue incapaz de devolverle ninguno.

Al final, el profesor detuvo lo que se había convertido prácticamente en una paliza unilateral y, preocupado, pero también un poco decepcionado, se acercó a Akio. Este estaba pálido y sudando, y estaba seguro que al día siguiente iba a tener unos cuantos moratones en el cuerpo, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era esa pedazo de jaqueca que estaba cargando.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Preguntó el profesor, que se había agachado para ver como estaba. Y su preocupación aumentó al ver la palidez de Akio.

-Tengo una tremenda cefalea ahora mismo, y estoy seguro que mañana voy a ser un mapa de moratones, pero creo que sobreviviré.-Gruño el aludido.

-¿Ce-que?- Preguntó el que había sido hasta ese momento el apalizador de Akio, confundido.

-Dolor de cabeza.- Aclaró Akio con la mano en las sienes.

-Ya veo.-Interrumpió el profesor.- Será mejor que te vayas a tu habitación y te eches un poco. Si ves que sigue o que va a peor, será mejor que vayas al médico.

Akio se calló el hecho de que el era médico (o casi) y se levantó, gruñendo, desapareciendo lo mas rápido que pudo. En esos momentos no quería tener que aguantar a Ayame. Era una buena amiga, pero, en esos momentos, solo quería tranquilidad, lo que, con la naturaleza hiperactiva (solo por las tardes) de la mujer, sería bastante complicado.

Pasó primero por la enfermería para obtener algo de medicina para esa HORRIBLE jaqueca, y después se dirigió a su cuarto. Le costó un poco encontrarla, porque aún no conocía el lugar bien, pero acabó llegando. Por suerte, el zumbido había disminuido lo suficiente como para no irse dando de porrazos contra las paredes.

Cuando al fin llegó a su cuarto, suspiró aliviado al ver que no había nadie, ni siquiera su compañero de cuarto, así que se dejó caer en su cama, quedándose totalmente dormido en el momento en que su cabeza tocó la almohada.

* * *

A Akio solo le pareció que había pasado un segundo desde que cerró los ojos, pero, de pronto, se sentía totalmente lleno de energía, y sin rastro del dolor de cabeza que un rato antes tenía. Perocuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que había dos cosas que no cuadraban. La primera de ellas, es que estaba de pie, no tumbado. La segunda, y mas importante (porque la anterior se podía explicar simplemente por sonambulismo, o que alguien le había gastado un bromazo, que todo era posible), era que estaba en el exterior, cuando recordaba claramente haberse quedado en su cama.

Estaba en un jardín, que estaba muy bien cuidado. Había una gran cantidad de flores, de todos los tipos y todos los colores. Los setos estaban bien recortados, y, resumiendo, el lugar resultaba una alegría a la vista.

Cuando se giró, vio un gran edificio hacia el que desembocaban los jardines. El sitio le sonaba bastan… ¡Dama del Crepúsculo! ¡Allí era donde se había encontrado con ella! Pero… Era distinto. Si no se acordaba mal, esa vez, los jardines estaban secos y descuidados, y el edificio estaba mas sucio…

Tras unos momentos de contemplación, decidió dejar de atontolinarse a preguntas e irse a buscar las respuestas por si solo. Tardó un rato en llegar hasta la entrada, que, como la última vez, no tenía puertas. Miró con cuidado, no fuera que hubiese otro bicho raro dentro que quisiera arrancarle la cabeza. Como no había nada raro, entró.

La entrada de la biblioteca (porque con tantos libros no podía ser otra cosa), era igual a como la recordaba, con una gran escalera de piedra y el suelo de madera. Curioso, se acercó a una de las estanterías, y agarró el primer libro que vio, para ver que había. Cuando vio su contenido se quedó blanco de golpe.

-Pero si es… ¡El manual de segundo de carrera!- Dejó el libro en su sitio y fue a sacar el siguiente.

-Y ese es el libro que te leíste en tercero de primaria y que te gustó tanto. Y el del otro lado es el manual de instrucciones de una impresora.- La nueva voz le hizo pegar un respingo mientras se giraba a confirmar sus sospechas.

Esta vez, la figura estaba vestida de barrendera, pero los rasgos eran exactamente los mismos que recordaba. Dama del Crepúsculo. En su cara, a diferencia de la vez anterior, había seriedad y ¿un poco de arrepentimiento? Lo que estaba claro era que había algo de incomodidad en su postura.

-Dama.- Saludó Akio, tranquilamente (Si, su sangre fría en ocasiones puede llegar a ser un poco escalofriante, pero es lo que hay).

-Jefe.- Respondió la susodicha.

Hubo unos instantes de tenso silencio, ya que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Hasta que al fina, Akio, sin ganas de alargar esa situación, decidió cortar por lo sano.

-¿Debo asumir que el hecho de estar aquí está relacionado con el dolor de cabeza que tenía antes?- Al ver como su interlocutora apartó la mirada, incómoda, Akio suspiró.- ¿Porqué pasó? Porque juraría haberte escuchado esta mañana también.

-No lo se, lo siento. Normalmente no deberías haberme escuchado, ni menos aún haberte afectado de esta manera. Pero parece que el hecho de haberme liberado una vez ha abierto la conexión mas de lo que debería.

El espíritu de la espada, al ver que Akio se estaba quedando un poco atrás, hizo un gesto con la mano. Cuando el chico terminó de parpadear, estaba en una especia de salón, sentado en un gran sofá.

Ante la mirada de estupefacción del chico, Dama esbozó esa sonrisa malévola que se le había hecho tan común en ella la vez anterior.

-Este es un sitio mejor para hablar, ¿no crees?

-… La próxima vez, antes de hacerlo avisa, ¿quieres?

Esta seca respuesta provocó una carcajada por parte de su interlocutora, pero eso era de esperar. Cuando la mujer se calmó, Akio decidió que, ya que estaba en situación, sacar todo lo posible de esta.

-Antes de cambiar de escenario, decías algo de una conexión. Y también quería saber mas cosas sobre mi… espada.

-Así que quieres saber más sobre mi, ¿eh?- La mujer respondió con una pícara sonrisa.

-No, yo…- En ese momento se rindió, y decidió dejarse de intentar explicarse. Conocía ese sistema, ya que su hermana, cuando estaba vivo, se lo hacía mucho. Sigh. Que recuerdos.

-Yo tengo una pregunta, antes de nada, jefe.-Esta vez la mujer estaba seria.- Tienes el poder, mi poder. Y, sin embargo, solo me has liberado una vez. Solo has usado mi poder una vez. ¿Por qué? ¿Es precaución… o miedo?

Akio contempló silencioso a la Dama. Por primera vez desde que Ayame se lo preguntó estaba pensando seriamente en la pregunta. Unos minutos después, contestó.

-Sobretodo precaución. Pero sí, también siento algo de miedo, no me da vergüenza admitirlo.

Dama, en este punto, mostró una auténtica cara de enfado y decepción.

-¿Sientes miedo de… mi? ¿De tu propia espada?- Estaba sorprendida y muy dolida, eso se veía claramente.- Yo…

-¡Eh, eh! ¡Para el carro!- Interrumpió Akio- ¡No quería decir eso!- El chico suspiró, meditando bien las palabras que iba a usar.- Mas que miedo… es aprensión. Porque no se nada de los poderes que tiene mi espada…tu… ¡Bleh!- Sacudió la cabeza en ese punto, para evitar perder el hilo.- A lo que iba, que no tengo ni idea de lo que puedes hacer, y no me apetece nada empezar a trastear con la espada y acabar organizando una que no debería.

A lo largo de la diatriba de Akio, la mujer pareció tranquilizarse un poco, pero seguía con la cara de mosqueo.

-Entiendo.- Dijo al fin.- Así que es eso… No se de que me extraño-gruñó la chica-No has cambiado en ese aspecto para nada desde que te conozco.

-¿Desde que me conoces?- Akio alzó la ceja, curioso sobre se asunto.- ¿Desde cuando me conoces?

Dama del Crepúsculo se quedó callada unos segundos. Pensándose bien lo que iba a decir.

-El primer recuerdo que tengo es de un monstruo. Un simio con una máscara blanca. Y mucho miedo.- Dama escogió ese momento para soltar una pequeña risita amarga.- Por aquel entonces, Jefe, no había nada. Nada de nada, solo oscuridad. Ni siquiera podía pensar.

Akio no pudo decir nada.

-Por no tener, no tenía ni conciencia de mi misma. Pero, mientras tú sobrevivías en el Rukongai, todo esto empezó a crecer.

-A… ¿crecer?

-No se como explicarlo. Un instante no había nada, al siguiente había un pequeño campo. Lo que si que te puedo decir es que poco a poco el campo ese empezó a crecer. Un camino, unas flores, un edificio. Y acabó siendo todo esto. Y entre medias, aparecí yo. No tenía ni nombre, ni forma, pero empecé a tener consciencia de mi misma. A saber que yo existía, aunque no sabía que era.

Su interlocutor no dijo nada. Después de todo, ¿qué podía decirse a eso?

-Aparecí como soy ahora el día en que te las viste con esa bruja. Y desde entonces, esto cambió para convertirse en lo que es ahora. ¿Contento?

-Wo.- Akio se había quedado sin palabras.

-Y antes de que digas nada más, jefe, no puedo contarte nada más. No porque no quiera, sino porque no se que mas explicar. Es… complicado.

-Déjalo. No hace falta que sigas.- Akio se levantó, nervioso, y empezó a dar vueltas por la sala.- De todas formas, supongo…- Y en ese momento se llevó la mano a la cabeza, al recordar una frase que le habían dicho hace tiempo.

"_Akio. Tu espíritu guardián está despertando. Pero ten en cuenta una cosa. Por mucha sabiduría que tengan los demás, si quieres desarrollar toda vuestra fuerza, tendrás que escucharte mas a ti mismo que a los demás."_

-Cachis en la mar.-Gruñó el chico entre dientes. -¿Es que todo el mundo me puede leer la mente y yo no me he enterado o que?

Obviamente, el espíritu de su espada lo miró como si estuviera majareta.

-Déjame aclarar una cosa. Si quiero aprender a manejar mi espada adecuadamente, eres tú a quien debería consultar sobre el asunto ¿cierto?

La mujer solo asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisilla.

-El Cuentacuentos lo sabía… y estoy seguro de que Miral también.

-Te juntas con gente muy rara.

-No hace falta que me lo jures. En fin, volviendo al tema, no es momento ahora para ponerme a aprender sobre… ti. Llamaría mucho la atención. ¿Tienes algún inconveniente en esperar algún tiempo?

-Tu mandas, jefe.- Sonrió la chica.- Pero me gusta que por lo menos seas educado. De todas formas, cuanto antes aprendas a manejarme correctamente, mejor. Puedes necesitar mi poder en un momento dado, y sin ser capaz de manejarlo, puedes acabar haciendo un mal uso de el y provocarte muchos problemas. Pero, por otro lado, no estoy en desacuerdo con el hecho de que quieras ir por el camino de la precaución y tomarte tu tiempo para asegurarte de que puedes manejar esta situación. De todas formas, como dije antes… la decisión es tuya.- Dama del Crepúsculo alzó la vista en ese momento.- De todas formas, tenemos que cortar aquí y ahora. Te llaman ahí arriba.

-¿Euh?

-Ya hablaremos, jefe. Después de todo, vas a tener que aguantarme el resto de tu vida.

-¿¡EH!?

Antes de poder decir nada mas, sintió como si lo agarraran de los hombros y lo lanzaran para arriba como un cohete. Aunque si que le dio tiempo a gritar un par de maldiciones de camino.

* * *

-¡AKIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-¡AHHH!

El tan vehementemente reclamando dio un tremendo bote en su cama. Era una suerte que ya no tuviera ese dolor de cabeza, porque si no seguramente hubiera soltado un buen guantazo. De todas formas, como odiaba a muerte que le despertaran de esa forma, se conformó con arrearle un capón a la susodicha que estaba gritando.

-Ayame…-Gruñó con un tono ciertamente homicida.-No. Vuelvas. Nunca. A. Gritar. De. Esa. Manera. ¿Entendido?

Akio se levantó de la cama y se puso las gafas para poder ver.

-Ayame, por amor de Dios. Me estaba doliendo la cabeza una barbaridad. Es una suerte que ya se me haya pasado, porque si no, te aseguro que hubiera habido consecuencias.

-Tu amigo tiene bastante mala leche.

-No es que tenga mala leche. Simplemente, me han despertado con el cuarto mayor grito que he escuchado en mi vida, después de haberme acostado con una cefalea espantosa. Créeme, si alguno de vosotros estuviera en mi lugar, su mala leche sería bastante peor.

-Lo siento…-Murmuró la chica.

-¿Y quien es tu compañero, por cierto? No lo conozco.

El susodicho suspiró. Estaba claro que, de una manera u otra, habría sido arrastrado por Ayame hasta allí.

-Uchiha Kyo.- Suspiró el chico mientras le extendía la mano.- Soy tu compañero de cuarto también, aunque no nos habíamos conocido.

-Vaya. ¿Entonces…?

-Si. Tú amiga buscó hasta encontrar al que compartía cuarto contigo y me hizo traerla hasta aquí.

Akio extendió su mano para estrechar la del chico.

-Y yo soy Shitotsu Akio, por cierto. Y siento que hayas tenido que molestarte por causa mía.

-No pasa nada, tranquilo.- Sonrió el chico.- Se nota que sois muy buenos amigos.

Tal como Akio lo veía, era bastante mas joven que el y que Ayame. Le echaría unos 13 o 14 años, de no ser porque en la Sociedad de Almas la edad era algo muy, muy relativo. Cuando se soltaron las manos, Akio se giró hacia Ayame.

-Perdona por no haberte dicho nada, pero no estaba para nadie hace un rato.-Ayame sonrió, pero Akio levanto el dedo para cortar su charla.- Pero, por favor, no vuelvas a levantarme nunca de un grito, ¿quieres? Has tenido suerte de que hoy estaba profundamente dormido, si no…-Akio no continuó.

-De acuerdo, Akio, lo siento.

-No pasa nada. Por cierto, ¿qué hora es?

-Es la hora de comer.- Respondió Kyo.

-Así que por eso vine a buscarte.- Aclaró Ayame.- ¿Vamos?

-De acuerdo.- Respondió Akio mientras se peinaba un poco y recogía su espada, recordando el rato que acababa de pasar en su mundo interior. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar, pero… Ya lo haría después.

-¿Te vienes con nosotros, Kyo?- El chico, que ya se estaba marchando por su cuenta, que quedó parado un segundo, pensando, Y luego se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo ningún problema. Después de todo, él no estará disponible, así que, tampoco es que tenga nada mejor que hacer.

-Vale, entonces vayamos.

Y los tres chicos se marcharon, charlando alegremente.


End file.
